


Compliqué

by somethingaboutallison



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Gay Sex, It's porn, M/M, but lots of sex, club, drag kink, just porn, sex in drag, that's all it is linda, trade, well maybe some plot occasionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingaboutallison/pseuds/somethingaboutallison
Summary: “Please welcome to the stage, our final performer of the night, Miss Nicky Doll!”Jackie doesn’t recognize the name. There are always new queens popping up around New York, so he figures maybe it’s a new baby queen. But as soon as Nicky saunters on stage, he realizes that she’s definitely NOT new.(Or the one where Jackie is enamored with the mysterious new French girl.)
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Nicky Doll
Comments: 50
Kudos: 119





	1. venez avec moi

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello!! So this is a one-shot that spiraled out of control… I started it a few weeks ago, and then Nicky and Jackie did that extra-flirty Instagram Live chat together, and now here we are. 
> 
> In this fic, Jackie uses he/him and Nicky uses she/her regardless of whether they’re in or out of drag. I just wanted to set up some continuity so it’d be easier to follow. 
> 
> Enjoy the fruits of my quarantine boredom!

It’s too early for Jackie to be this fucked up.

That’s the only thought ringing through his head as he staggers across the dance floor, en route to the bar again. He’s just lingering there – hence why he’s had the chance to get this drunk in the first place. He had an early gig and had planned to go out afterwards, but his friends ditched him while he was taking off his drag. So he’s throwing a party for one.

This bar is part of his regular rotation. He’s performed here a few times, but this bar is more often his playground on his nights off. There’s a show going on, so he takes a spot along the wall to watch. He doesn’t recognize most of the queens in the show, and that honestly soothes him a little – he feels less guilty about being shitfaced. If these were his friends performing, he’d feel bad. The hostess of the show steps up with a mic to introduce the next queen.

“Please welcome to the stage, our final performer of the night, Miss Nicky Doll!”

Jackie doesn’t recognize the name. There are always new queens popping up around New York, so he figures maybe it’s a new baby queen. But as soon as Nicky saunters on stage, he realizes that she’s definitely _not_ new.

Her hair falls in long, blonde waves all around her, framing her face and trailing down her back. Her outfit is a black and gold leather bodysuit with various gold chains accessorizing the look. She has on thigh-high boots, and Jackie has to admit she looks sexy. She’s lip syncing to a Pussycat Dolls song, which seems fitting with her look and her energy.

Jackie watches, the alcohol in his system allowing his thoughts to flow freely. Nicky is _hot_. She’s a great dancer, and she’s moving across the stage like she owns the place. She’s so cool and confident – something Jackie feels like his own performances can lack. Jackie figures himself more of a comedy queen, and sexy dance moves are far from his forte. But Nicky is so feminine and enchanting, whipping her long hair around enticingly.

Plenty of tips roll in, and she swipes them from the audience members graciously. Jackie finds his wallet and pulls out a bill. He creases it and moves closer to the stage so Nicky can grab it. She makes her way over to him, winking as she grabs the money. God, she’s pretty up close. Her makeup is flawless. And her body is something else.

Nicky finishes her number, graciously thanking the hosts and the bar patrons. Jackie’s keeping his eyes on her, thinking about how the rest of his night is going to go. He could try to find some trade for the night – that seems plausible. He had prepared for it, going home to thoroughly shower, shave, and prep after taking off his drag. There are plenty of cute guys here, and Jackie had already struck up a conversation with one of them on the patio earlier. He’s weighing his options as he heads back to the bar.

He finds a bartender and orders a vodka soda with lemon slices. As he’s waiting, the enchanting blonde queen saunters over to get a drink for herself. She’s so pretty, even up close. She’s greeting with some other friends and audience members, chatting excitedly. Her smile is pretty and innocent. She folds her wrists over the bar counter and leans in close, waiving the bartender over.

If Jackie were sober, he’d keep his mouth shut. He would just wait for his drink and then go find some friends to talk with on the patio. But he’s _not_ sober – far from it – and the liquor in his system emboldens him to start up a conversation with Nicky. He taps her arm to get her attention, and she turns to him, smiling.

“Your set was amazing,” Jackie offers, trying his hardest not to sound timid. She offers a closed-mouth smile and glances him up and down. 

“Thank you,” she starts, turning to face him. He can feel her look him up and down for a moment. “You do drag, right? I’ve seen you.

“I do,” Jackie replies, trying not to sound hesitant. The alcohol in his system has him fading a little.

“Tell me your drag name?”

“It’s Jackie Cox, but you can call – ”

Nicky cuts him off before he can offer up his real name. “Eh, I don’t need to know your real name. You can just be Jackie. I like that on you.” Nicky’s hand is suddenly resting on Jackie’s lower back. She’s taller. _So_ much taller, obviously, because she’s in heels and Jackie is in sneakers. The bartender comes over and brings both their drinks, and Nicky nods in Jackie’s direction to indicate to the bartender that she’s buying for him.

“Thank you,” Jackie responds. Nicky grins.

“Hey, you tipped me, I’m just returning the favor.” She takes a sip of her drink – something orangeish with a lemon slice in it. Jackie can’t stop staring at her – she’s so fucking _pretty._ He stares at her fingers wrapped around the plastic cup; everything about her is intriguing to him.

“Your drag style is incredible. You really just… own the room,” Jackie says, trying to sound more sober than he is. He’s watching her, gauging her reaction.

“Thank you,” she starts, sipping her cocktail again. “I like to have my dominating side showing when I’m in drag. I’m living proof that you can be a drag queen and still be a top.” She laughs, taking another drink. “We’re a rare breed, no?” Her hand snakes around his waist and she pulls him just a little closer. _Oh god_ , he thinks. Now it’s really fucking over for him, officially.

“Super rare,” he starts. “Us bottom drag queens are a dime a dozen.” The smile that Nicky gives him is proof that she got the message. Jackie takes a long slog of his vodka soda, hoping it’ll make him braver.

“Will you come dance with me?” Nicky asks. Her arm is still hooked around Jackie’s waist, and the closeness is intoxicating.

“I’m not as good a dancer as you,” Jackie warns.

“I can teach you,” Nicky offers with a mischievous grin. She puts the straw between her lips and finishes her drink, leaving the cup of ice on the counter. She grabs Jackie’s hand and leads him to the dance floor, choosing a more secluded place along the wall. Jackie complies, facing her with his back to the wall.

“You're so _hot_ ,” she breathes as she boxes Jackie in against the wall with her arms on either side of him. The club is playing an especially loud, fast Lady Gaga remix that’s fucking with his vodka-soaked brain.

“Thank you,” Jackie responds quickly. Their faces are mere inches apart, and it emboldens Jackie to close the space between their lips. He’s almost shy at first, moving slow and dizzy against her until she puts her hand behind his head and pulls him in harder. The reaction in his body is instant – he can feel his blood heating up and his stomach doing somersaults at the sensation of her lips on his. 

They pull away from the kiss, and Nicky’s hips are grinding against his to the beat of the music. She’s leading and he’s complying all too graciously. She’s so _good_ , moving in all the right ways against him. He pulls back to sip the vodka soda he’s still holding.

“Finish it. I need your hands free,” Nicky commands, her voice hot against his skin. Jackie can’t even help but feel a shiver run through his body as Nicky gives the command.

“No one has forced me to chug a drink since college,” he jokes, plucking out the straw in favor of raising the cup to his lips. He follows Nicky’s orders, finishing the drink and setting the empty cup on the floor along the wall. Nicky looks at him hungrily as he returns to standing in front of her. Her hands find his waist immediately, and without the drink in his hand, he’s able to return the favor. She grinds against him, moving her hips in time with the music blaring from the speakers. It feels like a dream. Jackie is loose and open and ready. And drunk.

He gets brave enough to lean in for another kiss, his lips sloppy and wet against hers. He’s fading fast – with every passing second, the noisy club around them melts away, and Jackie can only focus on Nicky. Dancing is certainly not his forte, but Nicky is moving against him in all the right ways, her body so hot and tempting and she rolls her hips. She moves her lips to the space below his jaw, kissing and sucking with a softness that catches him off-guard.

“Come back to my place with me,” Nicky growls into the space below Jackie’s ear. She’s so confident, but Jackie can hardly believe what’s happening. He’s guilty of having sex in drag a few times, under various pretenses. Sometimes it was with a boyfriend, other time with random trade after gigs. Even though his drag style isn’t particularly sexy, he knows how to style himself so both he and his partner feel the fantasy. Long curly wigs and form-fitting dresses usually do the trick. There’s something sexy about it, Jackie admits, even though it makes him feel filthy afterwards.

This, however, is uncharted territory. Jackie has never been _fucked_ by someone in drag. It feels like a total role reversal. But it’s _hot._ He feels so completely ready to be dominated by this gorgeous queen.

“Yes,” he breathes, and it seems to be all the confirmation she needs. She moves to kiss his neck, jaw, up to his ear as her hands find his hips. He wants her. _Jesus Christ,_ he wants her so badly it’s humiliating. She could bend him over the bar right now and he’d graciously comply

“We can leave, if you’re ready,” Nicky offers. Jackie nods softly. He can feel his eyes going wide as she pulls his hand again and leads him towards the front door. Part of him feels like it’s a bad idea, but the other part is too greedy, too willing, too drunk. Nicky says goodbye to the doorman as they head outside.

“Do you mind if I smoke before we go?” Nicky asks, pulling a pack of Camels and a Bic lighter from her purse.

“Go ahead,” Jackie responds. Now that they’re outside and Nicky is talking instead of yelling, Jackie can really hear her French accent. It’s enchanting. Intoxicating. _So_ sexy. Her words are connected, yet slow and deliberate. Like the cadence of a whisper. Jackie swallows a lump in his throat, trying to push his dirty thoughts aside. Nicky flicks a cigarette out of the box and pushes it between her full red lips, lighting the end.

“Can I call the Uber?” Jackie asks, reaching for his phone.

“You’re sure you’re not too drunk? You have to pinky-swear me.” Nicky stuffs the cigarettes and lighter back into her purse, freeing her hand to stick out before Jackie pinky-first.

Jackie looks up at her and links his pinky firmly with hers. “I’m good. I promise.” Nicky smiles.

“Then go ahead. Thank you.” As he pulls up the Uber app, he watches her smoke. She looks so elegant and delicate when she does it, not like some of the other older queens Jackie knows. The cigarette forces him to look at her fingers and suddenly he’s imagining how they’ll feel inside him. He exhales deeply.

“You’re even cuter in more light,” Nicky muses. She raises her free hand to ruffle his hair. If he were sober, he’d be a little annoyed. But he’s drunk and enamored with her and wants any excuse to be touched by her. “I like your stubble.” Her hand is on his cheek, touching his five o’clock shadow.

“Oh, this is… yeah, I was literally in drag a few hours ago. This is nothing,” Jackie explains. Nicky’s eyes widen with surprise.

“Ooh, that’s sexy. I love some hair on a man. Probably because I cannot grow a beard for shit.” She makes a gesture like _eh, what are you gonna do?_ and places the cigarette between her lips again. Jackie stares at her smooth skin, wondering idly if he’s brave enough to close the space between them. His arms wrap around her waist and he’s hanging on her pathetically. His nose brushes her cheek and he kisses once. She takes his cue, turning to blow smoke out of the side of her mouth before kissing him. He doesn’t even mind the cigarette taste – it’s sexy on her. 

“I’m sorry for the mouthful of smoke, but you asked for it.” Jackie is pleased that he got her to say _mouthful,_ which adorably showcases her inability to make the _th_ sound with her accent.

“I don’t mind,” he assures with his eyes still fixed on her lips. He can feel his blood start boiling. He wants her more and more with each passing second. Her free arm is around his waist, with her hand rested just above his ass. He just wants her to _grab_ him, take control. He pushes a strand of long blonde hair from her face. Fuck, she’s gorgeous. His eyes fall to her lips and he notices that her red lipstick is somehow still mostly intact despite the drinking, smoking, and kissing she’s been doing.

The car pulls up as Nicky’s finishing her cigarette. She flicks it to the ground and follows Jackie into the car. Jackie greets the driver – despite living in New York, his sense of hospitality is purely Canadian. Jackie moves to the far side of the seat, but Nicky stops him, keeping him in the middle seat pressed against her. They’re facing each other, inches apart. Normally, Jackie would be far too shy to fool around in the back of a car. But fuck it.

“Come up here,” Nicky invites, her breath soft on his neck as she pulls him in. That’s all it takes for Jackie to climb into Nicky’s lap with embarrassing eagerness. Normally he’d be cooler than this – or at least that’s what he tells himself as he swings one leg over Nicky’s lap to straddle her, ducking his head to avoid hitting the ceiling in the car. Immediately, the space between their lips shrinks to nothing. The kiss is hot, wet, sloppy, _loud._ God, they’re being so loud. He can only imagine what they’ll be like in bed, when there’s not a stranger sitting less than two feet from them. Jackie closes his eyes, allows himself to enjoy Nicky’s mouth over his.

“You have such a cute little bubble butt. I can’t wait to see you all spread out for me,” Nicky growls as they kiss. Jackie can almost feel his eyes cross, dizzy with how much he wants to be used by Nicky. All he can do in reply is whimper pathetically into Nicky’s mouth, scooting his hips further up hers. Nicky kisses him kindly, her hands all over him, pulling him close despite the spiked chains on Nicky’s outfit that form a barrier between their bodies.

“The driver’s looking at you,” Nicky points out. Jackie doesn’t doubt it – if he were the driver, he’d probably be staring too.

“I don’t care,” Jackie assures, not actually sure of himself. But it’s enough to make Nicky smirk and kiss his collarbone. Jackie gets bold and grinds his hips down onto her lap, wincing already at the contact.

“You’re so _bad,_ ” she whispers against his skin, “you’re about to mess up my tuck,” Nicky warns, kissing the base of his jaw. Jackie nods knowingly; he knows first-hand how awful that feels.

The Uber pulls up to the building and they both hop out silently. Nicky opens the front door and Jackie follows her up a flight of stairs to the apartment. Nicky pulls her keys from her purse and pulls Jackie straight back to the bedroom. The room is spacious and about half of it is taken up by drag. Jackie glances over at the wigs, jewelry boxes, and makeup bags lining the shelving units set up against the wall. It’s still somewhat shocking to Jackie that he and Nicky had never met before, since Jackie fancies himself as somewhat of an expert on New York drag.

Before he can get too good of a look, he’s pressed against the door frame by Nicky. The kiss catches him off-guard and he grips her shoulders to keep his balance. Her hands are placed firmly around his torso, her thumbs pressing into his waist. The quiet of the apartment in contrast with hours of blaring music has his ears ringing. His body feels like it’s vibrating. He can feel himself breathing too hard already just from anticipating Nicky’s touch. She pulls away from him and walks over to the vanity on the other side of the room. She motions Jackie towards the bed, and he complies.

“You have to let me undress myself, because it’s not so sexy. Surely you understand,” Nicky starts as she kicks off her heeled boots and works her shoulders out of the black leather leotard. She pulls it down her lean legs, then starts on her layered tights. Jackie watches from the bed, mesmerized. For as many times as he’s watched a queen take off her drag, there’s never been a sexy element to it. This is different.

Jackie continues to watch her as he strips off his shirt and works at his belt buckle. She pulls her tights apart carefully, sorting as she goes. She lays everything on a vanity chair – bodysuit, tights, pads, corset, underwear, and bra. The body underneath everything is somehow even more stunning than the padded and corseted body that Jackie had watched dance around the stage. Nicky is thin, almost lanky, like a supermodel. Her legs are long and lean and her upper body is strong. She’s shamelessly nude now, and Jackie’s eyes move to Nicky’s half-hard cock. She palms it in her hand and pumps absently a few times to recover from being tucked for hours.

Jackie has to pinch himself when he looks at her. She’s a perfect mix of feminine and masculine, and it’s _so_ sexy to Jackie. The phrase _Venus with a penis_ comes to mind. She lets him watch her for a moment before she kneels on the bed next to where he’s laying.

“Your body is so nice, do you work out?” Nicky trails her fingertips lightly across Jackie’s now-bare chest.

“I do what I can,” Jackie responds, his head spinning. Nicky shoots him a wild grin before turning her attention to his jeans, unbuttoning them and slipping them down his legs with his underwear. Nicky tosses it aside and now they’re both exposed. Jackie’s already so hard, almost embarrassed about how riled-up he is when they’ve hardly done anything but kiss.

Nicky retrieves a hair tie from her wrist and quickly pulls her wig into a low bun. She does it so naturally that you’d think the long blonde hair is growing out of her head. In drag, Jackie tends to wear shorter, curly wigs that are violently hairsprayed in place, and he hardly ever fusses with them. Seeing Nicky pull her hair back so naturally only increases her feminine appeal.

Before Jackie can even think about where to start, she’s on top of him, kissing all the oxygen out of the room. Jackie suddenly feels more drunk than before. He’s focusing entirely on the kiss, on Nicky’s tongue all smooth and soft against his. Her lips move down to his cheek, his jaw, his neck. Jackie is almost amazed at how affectionate it all is. Her arms are wrapped around his waist so tightly that it forces him to arch his back. She takes advantage of this and reaches a hand down to give his ass a hard squeeze.

 _“Mmm,”_ he grunts at the unexpected contact.

“On your stomach,” she commands.

“Do you have nails on?” Jackie asks before flipping over. Nicky laughs and holds up her hands, showing Jackie her short fingernails, painted black.

“Just polish, but they’re short. I promise. What did you think, I was going to stick an acrylic inside you?”

Jackie lets out a deep breath and closes his eyes. “I’m just making sure.” Nicky strokes his bare hips with her hands.

“You need to relax, baby. Just let me take care of you. Can you do that?”

“Yes, please,” Jackie pants.

“Good,” Nicky replies as she pulls him by the hip, rolling him over onto his stomach. He hikes one leg up to his chest, opening up for her to work on him. She blesses his skin with a few tiny kisses before focusing her mouth on his opening. Almost instantly, her tongue is on him, pressing softly at his hole.

” _Fuck_ ,” he whispers, seemingly involuntarily. This only fuels her; Nicky’s tongue moves quicker against him, and with more pressure than before. He feels like he hardly even needs to be warmed up. He’s been ready since the second he saw her.

Her hands are squeezing his ass cheeks methodically and he can tell how badly she wants him. It makes his cock grow even harder under him, and he can’t help but grind his erection down into the mattress as Nicky works on him. She’s buried between his legs, her tongue swirling harshly across his hole at a maddening pace. He can feel her breathing through his skin, everything hot and slick and full of motion. Jackie’s breathing hard underneath her, his body trying to keep up with the way she moves against him. She pulls her mouth away and rests her fingertip against his opening.

“Can you take my fingers?” Nicky asks too gently.

“I could probably take your cock right now,” Jackie responds before even thinking. Nicky squeezes his hips in her hands.

“So fucking _greedy_ ,” she chides, grabbing a bottle of lube off the nightstand and pouring some across her fingers. Nicky starts with one, and Jackie swears that it already sends him to the moon. He grunts out a pathetic _mmhmm_ as Nicky pushes the full length of her finger inside him. He’s staring off into space, his vision hazy from the vodka and from the way Nicky is fucking him. She speeds up and Jackie pathetically complies, moving his hips against her hand. The word _greedy_ rings through his mind again.

“Another finger, already?” Nicky asks.

“Please,” he begs, his fists balled up. He needs her, needs _this_. She gives him what he wants, pushing two fingers into his entrance. It occurs to him that he needs to slow down, but he feels like he can’t, like his body can’t go another second without her. She lowers her mouth and gives his ass cheek a playful bite, sinking her teeth into his skin. He winces, caught off guard by the roughness. It only makes his hips move quicker against her hand, taking the penetration of her fingers deeper and deeper. He can feel himself stretching open for her and it makes him feel so compliant, so _good._

Nicky twists her wrist to stretch him out, her fingers filling him up. She scissors them inside him and he groans, moves his hips, lifts himself closer to her hand. She dramatically slows her pace, making him take it slower and deeper.

“There,” he breathes as her fingers find a particularly sensitive spot inside him. She pushes into him deep and desperate. Her free hand grabs his ass cheek and the heel of her palm digs into him, spreading him apart. Jackie bites his lip, focused on taking all that she has to give him.

She flips him back over without asking – just grabs a hip and a shoulder and pulls him at her will. It makes Jackie feel so _slutty_ , and he secretly loves it. He plants his feet on the bed, raising his knees and spreading himself open. Her fingers regain their place inside him, winning a sharp _ohh_ as she enters him again. His dick is rock-hard and pressed against his stomach, begging to be touched. While her fingers pump inside Jackie’s asshole, Nicky lowers her mouth to capture the tip of his cock between her lips. He groans desperately, wondering briefly how long he can even last like this. She’s a natural, closing her eyes and humming softly around his cock while two of her fingers push so deep into him it makes his head spin. Her free hand wraps around the base of his dick as her tongue swirls around the head, sucking with more pressure each time she laps the length of him between her lips.

It’s _too much_ , like watching porn that’s too far outside the scope of reality. There’s no way this stranger in drag is sucking him off with her fingers buried inside him, making him see stars. He can feel sweat dripping from his forehead and across his chest as he watches her, still looking so perfect as she brings him too close to the edge. In fact, she looks like she’s enjoying it, like she might never let go of his cock in her mouth. She pushes down further, into her throat, and he’s instantly embarrassed by the high-pitched whine that falls from his lips. He’s panting, sweating, trying to keep it together as she keeps working him effortlessly. Her red-painted mouth strokes up and down his shaft, smearing lipstick over the length of his dick. He feels like if he looks for too long, it’ll be over before they’ve even started. She pulls her lips from him, letting her tongue drag across the head of his cock slowly.

“Can I?” she asks, her fingers still buried inside him. Her swollen lips are turned up into a microscopic grin.

“Please,” is all he can muster in reply. Nicky pulls her fingers out from inside him, taking a second to spread some more lube around his opening. She reaches for the condom on the nightstand and tears the package open to roll the condom onto her cock. Jackie can’t stop staring at her; she’s _big,_ just along the cusp of what Jackie can comfortably take. He knows it’ll take some effort on his part to accommodate her.

She hikes up his legs, pushing down on the backs of his thighs so he’s spread out completely. She hovers over him, looking his body up and down like a predator. God, she’s beautiful. He lays under her, licking his lips. He feels like his skin is boiling, and all he wants is for her to give him what he needs. She leans down and kisses his neck, slow and wet and hot. He can feel stray long hairs brush against their faces, and it makes Jackie’s cock twitch to be reminded of her gorgeous feminine qualities.

She’s not even inside him yet, just grinding against his hips as she kisses down his neck to his chest. He’s _dripping_ for her, his dick rock-hard against his stomach. Her cock presses against the inside of his thigh, making him see stars. He moves his hips, pushing against her, begging for her silently.

“Tell me what you want,” she commands.

“Please fuck me,” Jackie answers, shocked at how automatic it feels. “I need it.”

Her eyes are on him as she moves between his legs, lining herself up with his opening. He groans softly at the sensation of her cock pressed against his hole. She pushes her hips forwards, and the stretch of her cock inside him forces a shaky exhale from his lips. She moves slowly, warming him up, starting with the tip. He nods after a second, indicating that she can go further. She does, and _fuck_ , Jackie’s eyes snap closed and he moans shamelessly. He exhales roughly as she pushes deeper.

It takes all his focus just to keep up with her. She’s going easy on him, letting him set the pace by grinding his hips down onto her cock. Her hands are on his legs, spreading them apart. She’s watching intently, her down-turned eyes fanned by her enormous lashes. She pulls her hair out of the bun so her long blonde curls flow behind her. He pushes his hips down further, eager to please her and show her that he can take it.

“You’re so tight, fuck,” she breathes, her voice trailing off to a breathy exhale at the end. Jackie moans and flexes his abs, pushing down on her. His eyes fall closed – he knows that eye contact would be too much, too personal too fast. He rocks under her and lets her take control of the pace as he warms up. 

“You can… _holy shit_ , faster, _ohh…_ ” He feels himself relinquishing control and letting her slam into him as deep and as fast as she wants. Nicky takes advantage of it. Her blonde curls bounce around her shoulders as she pushes into him over and over, her hands still set on his legs. Her swollen red lips are parted and she’s looking down at him, her panting breaths and heaving chest visible. Her eyes flutter shut and snap back open as she pounds into him. Jackie feels like he’s floating, and it feels so good to prove that he can take her dick inside him. She moves her hands from his legs down to his hips, pulling him close. He whines and winces submissively under her.

He’s shaking like a rag doll as she fucks him harder and harder. It’s overwhelming, but Jackie feels like he needs it. The mattress shakes and the bed frame squeaks and he feels so naughty and dirty and perfect. She pushes all the way into him and stuffs him full, and Jackie cries out, his voice broken and pathetic.

“You feel so good,” Jackie manages. His voice is shaking.

“Touch yourself,” she commands. Who is he to refuse? He moves his hand towards his cock but she stops him, grabbing his wrist and spitting into his open palm. _Jesus,_ why does that do it for him? The tip of her cock is still inside him as he takes his now-lubed hand and wraps it around his cock, pumping slowly. They both speed up, and Jackie knows he won’t last long at all. He groans low and shamelessly loud.

“Where can I cum?” Nicky asks in one breath, her eyes growing more and more wild.

 _“In me,”_ Jackie grunts, and it sounds more like a plea. Nicky changes the pace, fucking him slower and deeper and more thoroughly. Jackie swirls his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock as he pumps himself faster. Nicky’s eyes snap closed and she exhales an _oh my God_ as she cums inside him, pushed _all the way inside him_ , and Jackie can feel every millimeter of her cock. His hand keeps pumping around his own cock as she fills him up. The feeling is overwhelming, and Jackie finds his climax without warning, covering his own stomach and chest in his cum. Nicky keeps her cock barely inside Jackie, staring down at him and breathing hard. They both exhale deeply as she pulls out of him, wrapping up the condom and throwing it on the floor. Jackie is left panting under her. Nicky leans down and kisses one of his nipples and her tongue laps up patches of cum on his chest. Jackie sighs deeply and pushes her hair out of her face. God, she’s too fucking much for him. His body feels like it’s on fire and he feels like he may never catch his breath, just stuck in an eternal state of panting underneath her.

“Let’s get you properly cleaned up, yeah?” Nicky chuckles. She disappears and comes back with a damp washcloth. She leans down to tenderly wipe his chest and stomach clean, and all Jackie can seem to do is stare at her. As his heartbeat returns to normal, he can feel how drunk he still is. He laces a hand in her hair and pulls her down to kiss him. It’s so soft that her lashes brush against his face as she pulls away slowly, keeping her nose on his.

“I need to take all this shit off. Do you mind?” she asks as she stands and walks back over to her vanity. Jackie shakes his head.

“Not at all. I’m excited for the reveal, honestly.” Jackie reaches for his underwear and moves to put them back on.

“The only reason I’m letting you see this is because I know that you know the struggle,” she clarifies, referring to the fact that Jackie does drag too. Nicky reaches for the back part of her wig and pulls it off, setting it on a wig stand. Then she works off her wig cap and runs her fingers through her floppy brunette hair. Jackie’s just watching, enchanted by this beautiful stranger and eager to find out what she actually looks like. Nicky pulls off her lashes and starts wiping at her face with makeup wipes. After some scrubbing in the mirror and a little micellar water, she turns back to him, bare-faced.

Nicky in boy-form is a sight to behold. She’s lean and strong with pretty, tanned skin. Her facial features are soft, and now that her wig is off, he can see the way her brunette hair frames her face. She has dark eyes and a cute little nose. She looks fashionable, even completely nude.

“You’re stunning,” Jackie hears himself say.

“Thank you,” she whispers. She smiles and holds up a makeup wipe. “You need this too,” she laughs. Nicky leans down and wipes at Jackie’s mouth, which is presumably covered in her red lipstick.

“Did you make a mess?” Jackie asks, keeping his lips closed the best he can. She giggles and nods. Jackie notices that she has brown eyes, not blue eyes – she must’ve been wearing contacts earlier. She wipes the rest of the lipstick away from his mouth and sets the dirty makeup wipe on the nightstand.

“Can I lay with you?” Nicky asks softly. It’s so shy, as if she didn’t just rail him two minutes ago.

“Mmhmm,” Jackie manages. Without missing a beat, Nicky pulls the blanket over their nude bodies and moves to straddle Jackie, her lips connecting with his collarbone. Her lips move up to meet his, and he kisses the boy-version of Nicky for the first time. Jackie likes this part – the kissing, the closeness, the trust. He lets his hands wander to tangle in Nicky’s hair as her tongue parts his lips. Jackie’s hands are able to travel up and down Nicky’s bare chest, feeling her smooth skin. He wants to touch everything _new_ about her out of drag. She rolls off of him in favor of laying next to him, their legs tangling together and her lips still on his. Jackie could almost feel aroused again, if he wasn’t completely spent. He pulls away, breathing just a little heavier.

“Can I see what you look like in drag?” Nicky asks, seemingly randomly as they pull apart.

“Sure,” Jackie laughs, “but I have to warn you, I’m not as pretty of a girl as you are.” He reaches to the floor for his discarded pants and pulls his phone out of the pocket. He opens Instagram and hands Nicky his phone, his own profile displayed on the screen. Nicky cocks a brow, looking through the pictures. She clicks on one and zooms in to get a better look at Jackie’s makeup, zooming in on the brows. Jackie gasps, showing his offense.

“Oh my god, you went _straight_ for the jugular with that one,” Jackie protests, grabbing his phone back. Nicky’s eyes widen and an open-mouth smile spreads across her face.

“I wasn’t clocking you! I’m a makeup artist, I just have to look. But you’re very pretty in drag, Miss Cox,” she assures. Jackie smiles.

“Well, thank you.” He grabs his phone and starts untangling his legs from Nicky’s when he sees that it’s nearly 2:30 in the morning. “I need to call an Uber.”

“You’re not the type to stay the night?” Nicky asks, cocking her head. Jackie feels a little guilty, all of the sudden. But he’s trusting his gut. He opens the Uber app and clicks his apartment address.

“I’m just tired from my show, you know. And I don’t want to intrude,” he reasons. It’s moreso the latter that prevents him from staying. Jackie hasn’t hooked up in a while, and he feels too rusty, like the longer he stays, the more opportunities he has to somehow embarrass himself in front of Nicky. Nicky makes a pouty face at him.

“Will you at least come make out with me before your ride is here?” she asks. Jackie smiles.

“What’s with you and kissing me?” he asks, crawling back into bed with her.

“Hey, they don’t call it ‘French kissing’ for nothing, you know. It’s the way of my people.” He’s laughing at her corny joke as her lips find his again. He’s laying on top of her, their bare chests pressed together. The kiss is subtle, sweet, shy. Jackie finds it in him to bite her lip and she giggles under him, her hand moving to squeeze his ass. Jackie breaks the kiss and moves his lips to Nicky’s jaw, her neck, now freed up without a wig to get in their way. He pulls away after a moment, looking at her.

“I need to get dressed,” he says with absolutely no conviction. Nicky squeezes her hands around his waist before dropping them away from his body.

“Go ahead,” she sighs overdramatically. He stands up, sorting his clothes from the pile on the floor. He checks his phone, and his ride is arriving in three minutes. He pulls on his clothes, and Nicky stands up to pull on a pair of sweatpants.

“I’ll walk you out,” Nicky offers. Jackie is caught off guard by how sexy and masculine Nicky looks, shirtless and bare-faced in sweatpants. Maybe it’s the vodka, but Jackie’s head is spinning. How can she be so hot as a guy _and_ a girl?

“Thank you,” he manages, pulling his shoes on. Nicky walks him downstairs. As they reach the door, Nicky leans in to kiss him one more time. Jackie sighs as they pull away.

“Be careful getting home, darling,” Nicky says, her accent especially prominent on the word _darling._

“I will. Goodnight.” He pushes the door open, and she responds with an _au revoir_ as she turns to head back up the stairs. As Jackie hops into the car that’s waiting for him, all he can think about is Nicky’s arms, her hands, her lips. Shit. He needs to sleep this off, all of it – the exhaustion, the liquor, the thoughts of Nicky. All of it. 


	2. tout donner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For reference: https://www.instagram.com/p/B_VG6i-jXzs/
> 
> Sorry this one is so short! Don’t worry, chapter 3 will make up for it.

Sleep doesn’t cure him.

Jackie wakes up too late the next morning feeling questionable, to say the least. He’s hungover – that much he gathers quickly, but it’s not the worst he’s had. It’s a Saturday, which means he has the day to himself and a gig in the evening.

He drags himself to the bathroom and works on getting ready to start his day. He has errands to do that will probably take him up until he has to get ready for his evening cabaret gig. He has a new number he’s working on, and he’s putting together the multiple costumes that the number requires.

He grabs a protein shake on his way out of the apartment and heads towards the subway stop. He’s en route to his favorite vintage store to find costumes, and he hopes getting out and walking around will make him feel slightly more alive.

As he waits on the subway platform, Jackie pulls out his phone and texts Brita. If New York City had designated royalty, Brita would be the queen. She seems to know every single person in the city, which is impossible, but it truly seems to be the case sometimes. At the very least, Miss Brita Filter knows every single drag performer in the city of New York. Jackie is sure that Brita knows Nicky, or at least knows _of_ her. And they’re close enough friends that Jackie doesn’t intrusive by asking. Jackie starts typing his message to Brita.

_Hey love. I have a question._

A few minutes later, his phone buzzes with a reply from Brita.

_Oh shit, what did you do this time?_

Jackie rolls his eyes. Brita’s sarcasm can always be counted on. _Omg, don’t even. I met a new queen last night, her name is Nicky Doll. Do you know her? What’s her story?_ He’s trying to come across as nonchalant, but he’s sure that Brita will be onto him.

_Oh girl. She’s HOT, isn’t she?? I’ve only met her a few times, but I’ll tell you what I know. She moved here from France a year and a half ago. Born and raised in Paris. She came over to be with her boyfriend, but they broke up and she’s single now. As far as bookings, she’s kinda all over the place. No shade, but her main stage is Instagram. She’s basically a model above all else. She also worked (works?) as a makeup artist. She seems pretty sweet, from the few times we’ve talked. That’s what I got._

Jackie pauses to read Brita’s long message. Ironically, he knows most of this already from what Nicky mentioned in person. The confirmation that Nicky is single is oddly comforting to Jackie. Jackie is somewhat surprised by Brita’s comment about Nicky being primarily a model, since Nicky was such a stunning performer in the bar where they met.

_Thanks boo. I knew I could count on you._

Jackie leaves it at that, hoping that Brita won’t ask any more questions.

+

Once Jackie is finally home and all his costume materials are put away, he lays in bed scrolling through social media. He has some time to kill, surprisingly, so he’s taking advantage of some relaxation before he needs to start getting ready. He opens Instagram and flips to the notifications tab. One notification in particular catches his eye.

_@thenickydoll has started following you._

Huh. Jackie clicks on the page and follows back once he confirms that it’s Nicky’s official account. He reads through the bio quickly, which opens with _Bonjour America, Your new favorite French seductress._ He scrolls down to look at her feed, which is full of curated professional shots. The vast majority are in drag, but there are a few pictures of her in boy mode as well. Jackie starts at the beginning and scrolls slowly through the grid, clicking on pictures that catch his eye.

The problem is that _every_ picture catches his eye. There are flashy photoshoots of Nicky in high-fashion, high-concept looks that make Jackie take notes for his own drag. There are headshots of her flawless makeup. In some, she stares at the camera, icy-blue contacts in her eyes. In some of the shots, she’s posed looking away from the camera, her mouth hanging open in faux-surprise. There are plenty of full-body pictures of her in drag. A specific photoshoot catches his eye – it’s a series of dimly lit photos where she's spread out across a red velvet fainting couch in a black and gold bodysuit. God, she’s flawless. She looks dark and mysterious and seductive.

He finds himself more and more intrigued the more he sees. He’s wrapped up now, his eyes unable to scan the posts fast enough. Her body is _perfect._ Like, actually perfect. She’s lean and long and tan and smooth and lovely. She really is a model – her poses and facial expressions keep him staring. Her makeup makes her face looks so snatched and high-fashion. As he scrolls, he takes the time to click on a video of her speaking French, which makes her more even attractive and refined.

It’s incredible how lost he’s getting. Every single picture is like a new side of her, a new fantasy. She’s so gorgeous and refined. There’s a black-and-white clip of her lip-syncing to “Justify My Love” by Madonna, making shameless, orgasmic faces at the camera. In some of the shots, there’s a cigarette resting between her long fingers. That one is hard for Jackie to click off of. It’s almost impossible for him to tear himself away.

Jackie stops cold when he sees a series of two black-and-white pictures. In the pictures, Nicky poses on a clean, white bed wearing black lingerie, thigh-highs, and black leather gloves. She’s dressed like a dominatrix, and her body looks stunning. In the first picture, she’s laying on her side with her ass lifted in the air and her hands tangled in her hair. The caption is something about being painted like one of Jack’s French girls. Her curves are enticing, and her eyes are poised in a sexy smolder facing the camera.

The second photo is the one that really does Jackie in. Nicky is sitting on the edge of the bed with her long legs spread wide and her lips parted in a sexy pout. Her eyes are turned up and nearly closed, almost like an O-face. The caption is one sentence: _Give it up, do as I say._ Jesus fuck. She looks like she belongs with a flogger in her hand. Jackie imagines it, imagines those words falling from Nicky’s lips, imagines how it’d feel to be spanked with those leather gloves on her hands.

It feels wrong. It feels _dirty,_ at the absolute least. But it makes sense. Every picture makes him think back to Nicky’s hands, her mouth, her dick deep, _deep_ inside him…

Shit. He’s too far gone now. He can feel his jeans grow tighter in the front. _Shit._ He feels the way he did the first time he saw her – entirely intrigued. He debates for a millisecond, wondering if the shame is enough to keep him from touching himself.

It’s not.

He pulls his belt from the buckle and unbuttons his jeans, pulling them off with his underwear hungrily. His hand wraps around his erection and he pumps experimentally, warming himself up. His phone is still open to Nicky’s Instagram page. A shallow exhale leaves his lips as he feels his dick grow harder in his hand. His eyes return to the picture of Dominatrix Nicky sitting on the bed with her legs spread.

_Give it up, do as I say._

Jackie reaches for the lube he keeps on the nightstand and pours a few drops into his palm. He spreads it over the length of his shaft, stroking himself as his eyes stay fixed on the picture of Nicky. His eyes burn into her long, lean legs. He thinks about how she’d look on her knees, looking up at him with those seductive eyes. _Fuck_. Memories flood back, and he remembers how fucking _good_ she looked in bed with him, hovering over him as she slammed into him over and over. The Nicky from last night and the Nicky from Instagram are mixing together into a perfect fantasy in his head that makes his cock harder with every second. He starts pumping faster, not in the mood to be patient.

Returning to his phone screen, he scrolls down and lands on a picture of Nicky in all red, licking her lips seductively. Her _tongue_ – just looking at her makes him imagine her tongue rubbing circles across the head of his cock. He strokes himself with his thumb, trying to mimic it.

_Give it up, do as I say._

He abandons the phone, leaving it to lay face-down next to him on the bed. He trusts his imagination to take him the rest of the way. In his mind, he pictures Nicky crawling between his legs, wearing the sexy smolder from the Instagram pictures. He imagines her mouth around his cock, desperately trying to relive the sensation of her fingers pumping inside him while his cock touched the back of her throat. _Fuck._ His hips circle, grinding into the bed, trying to find some relief. He doesn’t have enough hands for this – he needs Nicky, needs her fingers inside him, needs her hot little mouth wrapped tight around his aching cock. His thumb rubs over the sensitive head of his dick again, imagining that it’s her bottom lip instead.

_Give it up, do as I say._

He wants to be submissive for her, and he lets himself imagine it. He pictures the flogger he had dreamt up earlier, pictures her running her fingers along the length of it to show him his punishment for misbehaving. He imagines himself laying face-down beneath her, like he did when she was eating him out. He imagines being flogged or spanked or otherwise punished by her. Maybe she’d wrap one of the silver chains from her bodysuit costume around his throat and choke him senseless. His own fantasies surprise him. He’s shocked by the naughty thoughts she pulls out of him. He pictures her threatening him with a flogger, smacking it against her own hand to intimidate him.

_Give it up, do as I say._

He lets himself imagine her on top, fucking him roughly again with his legs hiked up over her shoulders and her tongue rolling slowly over her top lip. _Fuck._ With a grunt, it’s over for Jackie, and he cums over his hand and his stomach, wishing Nicky was there to lick up every drop.

He lets out a deep breath and assesses the mess he’s made of himself. He'd be lying if he said that the cum covering his stomach didn't give him some satisfaction. He forces himself upright to clean himself up. Even after he’s finished, his mind lingers on Nicky. His mind replays the pictures of her. He can't stop thinking about her. 

He’s fucked. Totally, _absolutely_ fucked.


	3. encore

Jackie feels like he's forgetting something.

Maybe it’s because he’s performing at a venue that’s out of his typical wheelhouse. Maybe it’s because he hasn’t performed past 9pm in a solid month. Maybe it’s because it’s raining in New York, and rain always sets him off, especially when he’s in drag.

He painted already in the comfort of his own apartment. He hates painting his face at the bar – there’s never enough time or space in the dressing room for him to set up comfortably. He throws some thick glasses on to look a little more normal in the Uber, avoiding any uncomfortable interactions. He grabs the suitcase containing all his drag and heads downstairs to catch his Uber.

The bar is all the way on the other side of Manhattan, so it takes a while to get there. Jackie uses the car ride to idly catch up on Instagram notifications, scrolling through his feed. The car pulls up, and Jackie thanks the driver before hopping out and heading inside.

It’s still pretty early, but there are already plenty of patrons milling about the bar. Jackie grabs a Red Bull from the bartender before heading up to where the dressing rooms are. As he walks into the dressing room, he hears a voice he recognizes.

_It can’t be._

It can.

Nicky looks just as beautiful as Jackie remembered. She’s in a form-fitting black and silver bodysuit with mesh cutouts that make her body look incredible. Her hair falls in short, silver-blonde waves that suit her so nicely and make her look incredibly refined. She’s laughing amicably with another queen, someone who Jackie doesn’t recognize. It’s been a week since he and Nicky… _met,_ if you could call it that, and they haven’t interacted since aside from liking each other’s posts on Instagram. Jackie has no idea how to process seeing her now, at _work_ of all fucking places. This is his luck, he thinks. He feels frozen in the doorway, suddenly self-conscious that maybe he’s been standing there for ten minutes just staring.

In the middle of her conversation, Nicky turns and spots him. Surprise washes over her face for just a split-second before she smiles warmly.

“Oh my god, hi!” she gushes in a voice that Jackie hardly recognizes. It’s so sweet and girly and friendly, nothing like the rough whispers that Jackie is trying desperately to push from his mind.

“Good to see you,” Jackie musters as amicably as possible. She wraps an arm around him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Your makeup is so pretty! I haven’t seen you in makeup up-close before.” Nicky’s hand is inexplicably on his cheek, tilting his face so she can admire his drag makeup. Jackie can only imagine how wild his eyes look. She’s too close for him to hide anything – Jackie feels like Nicky is staring into his soul. He can feel his palm sweating around his suitcase handle.

“Thanks… I mean, I’m really no good with makeup, actually. Not like you,” he replies. She waves a hand dismissively.

“You look stunning. Come sit by me, the mirror next to me is free.” Nicky turns to the other queens in the dressing room. “Do you guys know Jackie Cox?” she asks. Jackie hardly knows anyone else, but he makes his introductions and exchanges pleasantries before setting his stuff down next to Nicky.

It’s almost alarming how cool she’s being, as if they had just met at a gig like normal. As if Jackie _didn’t_ know what Nicky’s mouth felt like around his dick. But he _does_ know that, and it seems to be the only thing he knows in this moment because it’s all he can think about. Jackie swallows an all-too-familiar lump in his throat and starts emptying his bag, laying his drag out across the counter.

“What are you performing tonight? You have two numbers, yeah?” Nicky is staring at her reflection, dabbing absently at her smooth skin with a powder brush.

“Yeah, I have one ready, but I’m not sure what I’ll do for the second. It’s been a while since I’ve done a bar show like this. I’m usually a cabaret girl.”

“What do you have planned?” Nicky asks, turning to him. He chuckles.

“Cool by Dua Lipa. It seems appropriate.”

Nicky makes an approving face and nods. “What do you mean by _appropriate_?” she asks.

“Because it’s about being uncool, which I am.” He takes out his wig and gives it a shake, getting ready to brush and spray it.

“Oh, come on. You have some smoothness to you, I know it,” Nicky assures.

Jackie tries not to think too hard about her comment as he starts to brush out his wig and fix the curls with hairspray. “What about you? What numbers do you have planned?” he asks.

“One is a French song. And the other is a surprise.” Nicky’s eyes are focused on the mirror, where she’s blending out a non-existent bump in her already-perfect eyeshadow. Jackie nods to himself.

“Well, I’m excited to see it.” He focuses on fixing his wig, and soon enough some of the other queens crowd in and he chats with them. But it’s hard for him to tear his eyes away from Nicky for too long.

The order is set up so that Nicky goes right before Jackie. There are six girls in the show, each doing two numbers, so they have some time between numbers to sit and watch, or to change costumes. Jackie stands side-stage to watch the other performers, especially Nicky.

As promised, Nicky’s first number is a French song. Jackie doesn’t recognize it, but some of the audience members seem to light up when they hear it. The beat is hot and dancey, and Nicky’s sleek bodysuit seems to match the vibe of the song. Nicky’s choreography is mostly hair flips and body rolls, and she pulls it off. She’s seductive and beautiful and enchanting to watch. Jackie waves a tip in the air and she grab it from him with a wink. Jackie doesn’t understand any of the lyrics except for _oh c’est chaud là,_ but he imagines they’re probably filthy.

After Nicky’s performance, Jackie steps up and lipsyncs “Cool” by Dua Lipa. It’s fun and energetic, and it makes him feel confident. He looks cute, too – he has on a purple bodysuit adorned with shimmery ruffles. He glances over and sees Nicky watching with a smile spread across her face. He takes tips graciously from the audience, who seem to be enjoying it. He leaves the stage feeling confident and energized. He heads upstairs to get changed for his second number, and once he’s done, he joins the other queens side-stage.

The rest of the cast takes the stage one by one, and before too long, it’s time for round 2. Nicky’s second number is completely different from her first. It’s something slow and acoustic, but still rhythmic. At first, Jackie doesn’t even recognize what it is. But as soon as he hears the lyrics, he realizes it’s a slowed, stripped-down version of “Toxic” by Britney Spears.

She’s changed her outfit, too. This time, she appears before the crowd in a short red silk robe and black thigh-high stockings. The robe is belted at the waist, and strappy black heels adorn her feet. Her long blonde hair is curled loosely around her shoulders. Jackie briefly wonders if it’s the same wig she wore the night he and Nicky… _met._

She’s moving slowly, matching the beat of the song. She’s mesmerizing, strutting towards the front of the stage at an agonizing pace and crossing her legs in front of one another with each step. Her painted red lips articulate each of the words slowly.

Her hips roll effortlessly as her hands travel up and down her slim body, rubbing along the smooth red silk of her robe. She has long, white nails that make her hands look feminine and delicate. Jackie can’t take his eyes off her, and he’s not alone. The rest of the audience is just as enchanted as Jackie is.

At the end of the first chorus, she slowly unties the silk belt around the waist of the robe and seductively pulls it off. She’s left in deep red lingerie that makes Jackie instantly dizzy. The red bra and panties show off every curve of her body. She looks like an actual woman. It’s such a cliché thing to say about a drag queen, but it’s true. Everything about her is feminine and right. She moves to stretch out on the floor, laying on her elbows and knees with her ass in the air, showing off.

Someone brings a black chair over and sets it center stage. Nicky winks and swings a leg over to straddle the chair, flipping her hair and showing off her ass. She’s a whole fucking fantasy, showcasing her choreography like a burlesque dancer. The audience whoops and hollers and some people even throw bills in her direction. She’s captured everyone’s attention.

With only a few seconds left of the song, Nicky takes a seat on the chair and spreads her legs facing the audience, whipping her hair at the same time. She sticks one hand between her legs, pressing two of her fingers into the center of her tuck, meant to look like how someone with a pussy would masturbate. She presses in with her fingertips and throws her head back with a sharp moan. The audience is losing it, whooping and shouting in her direction. But Nicky seems to hardly notice. The music picks up and she bears down harder on her hand, rocking her hips in the chair, closing her eyes. She’s not lip-syncing anymore – her mouth is held open in feigned pleasure, mimicking an O-face. But her facial expressions are so passionate and genuine that Jackie has to question if they’re real. He might’ve dreamed it, but he swears he can hear her moan.

The music reaches a climax and she bears down on her fingers and holds the position still, acting out her “orgasm” before snapping her eyes open and smirking, breaking character as the song ends. Applause breaks out, and she smiles amicably, grabbing tips from the front row. The host of the show makes a comment and Nicky just smiles in reply, suddenly so sweet and amicable again after being so red-hot just moments ago, fake-masturbating on stage. 

Jackie feels a little shaken headed into his next number. Even if he only saw Nicky platonically, it’d be nerve-wracking to follow such a sexy, refined performer. But thoughts of Nicky are swirling in his head, taking his focus away. He’s grateful to have picked a song he knows like the back of his hand. It’s “I Kissed a Girl” by Katy Perry, which is a song he sings in cabaret shows. It’s one of the sexier lipsync numbers he has, and he’s dressed for it in a short black dress and pretty brunette curls. He feels the fantasy the best he can, swinging his hips and even kissing an audience member. He feels flirty, but still in his element. It’s a nice conclusion.

The show ends, and Jackie walks around, greeting acquaintances in the audience for a while before heading back up to the dressing room to pack up. When he heads upstairs, the only person left in the dressing room is Nicky. She’s tidying up her station and packing up her makeup, but she’s still in full hair, makeup, and regalia. She’s kept on the red lingerie and robe look from her “Toxic” performance. She shoots him a pretty smile as she sees him come in.

“Did the other girls leave?” Jackie asks, headed to his station to clean up.

“Yes, all the old ladies left already,” Nicky jokes. Jackie nods understandingly.

“I need to get undressed,” he starts, taking off his bracelet and moving to set it on the counter.

Nicky turns to him and slots her body between Jackie and the vanity counter, forcing him to stop what he’s doing. “Let me help you.” Her voice is strong and serious, and her eyes are locked on his. Jackie freezes.

“Help me,” Jackie repeats dumbly, realizing only after he says it that it sounds like an invitation.

Nicky licks her lips and smirks. “Let me help you,” she says again, grabbing both of Jackie’s hands and leading him towards the back of the dressing room. There’s a little private space between a costume rack and the wall, and Nicky corners Jackie against the wall, boxing him in. It reminds him of the night they met, the way she pressed him against the wall on the edge of the dance floor.

His heart is racing. She’s barely touched him, and his heart is _racing._ She leans close, testing him. He leans forward, showing her that he wants it just as bad and before he can even think about it, her lips are on his.

The kiss is hungry, sloppy, all over the place. There’s hair to brush out of faces and sweet little moans that Nicky pushes into Jackie’s mouth. Her hands – her fucking _hands_ don’t stop, pushing and grabbing hungrily at his body all over. She pulls her lips from his in favor of kissing a trail down his neck and he’s suddenly aware of how much noise they’re making, falling all over each other in the back of this dressing room. She tugs at his earrings to confirm that they’re clip-ons before yanking them off, giving her space to kiss the top of his jaw below his earlobe. It’s all so hot and fast and messy and unexpected. Jackie feels dizzy, like he’s been drinking.

“Nicky…” Jackie starts, but can’t even put a cohesive thought together because Nicky is busying herself with sucking and biting on his earlobe and neck. 

“I picked those numbers just for you, you know that? I wanted to dance dirty for you, watch you squirm, wanted to turn you on…” Nicky’s voice is hot and persistent in his ear as her hands grab his hips, pinning him to the wall. “Did it work? Did you like it?” One hand moves down Jackie’s body and seems to fly between his legs. He gasps against her skin.

“I… _jesus_ , Nicky, I’m still tucked, let me…” Jackie pushes her off long enough to roll up his dress and pull his tights down to his knees. Nicky helps him pull away his padding, throwing it to the side as she drops to her knees in front of him. It takes Jackie a second to arrange himself, pulling the tape off and undoing the tuck he had carefully crafted earlier. Nicky busies herself by kissing the sides of his thighs and grabbing at his ass as he works his cock free.

“You wanted me just as badly as I wanted you, didn’t you?” she asks. She spits into her palm and strokes him a few times experimentally, letting him adjust. He grunts at the contact.

“Don’t make me say it, just… _yeah,_ ” he manages through gritted teeth. He’s already starting to heat up, and Nicky wastes no time running her tongue along the side of his half-erection. Jackie breathes in sharply and lets it go, letting his hips move softly as Nicky covers him in her spit. Her tongue is all over him in wide strokes that make him bite his lower lip. She looks up at him with a mischievous look in her eyes, visible even under her fanning lashes. He doesn’t know what else to do but _look_ at her, the gorgeous psycho insistent on making him cum.

She closes her eyes and swirls her tongue around the head of his cock, slow and thorough, as if they have all the time in the world. It’s maddening. Jackie hasn’t had sex this risky since – well, _ever_ , and it’s totally possible that someone could walk in on them. But Nicky seems completely unconcerned, taking her time with his cock.

He’s warming up to her, his dick growing harder with every movement she makes. She laps up and down his shaft with her tongue, making a show of looking up to lock eyes with him. Her lips wrap around the head of his cock, keeping just the tip in her mouth as her hand pumps the rest of him. The combination is such a tease for Jackie. He wants more of her mouth – fuck, he _imagined_ it, dreamt of it, got off to the thought of her. And now she’s on her knees in front of him, and he’s greedy.

She reaches up and grabs his hand, pulling one of Jackie’s large costume rings off his hand. She slips it onto her own hand, looking up at him as she starts to stroke him. _Holy shit,_ the added friction from the band of the ring makes him buck his hips and he winces pathetically. She looks pleased, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock as her hand strokes his shaft. He nods, pulling his skirt up further out of her way, his fists clenching around the bunched-up material.

Her eyes are shut tight, and he can see her brows furrowed even under all her makeup. She moves her hand out of the way and opts to take _all of him_ into her mouth, her lips touching the base of his cock. He throws his head back against the wall behind him, careful not to push too hard into her throat. But Nicky only seems fueled by Jackie’s self-restraint. She works him in her mouth, her hands rooted on his hips. After allowing him a few blissful strokes in her throat, she pulls her mouth off him and replaces it with her hand.

“I want you to fuck my throat, I promise I can take it,” Nicky growls as her hand pumps his cock so hard that he can barely hear her. Before he can even acknowledge her filthy request, her lips are around him again, and he decides to take her advice. He thrusts forward into her throat, and she hums approvingly. He moves experimentally in her mouth, pushing his hips away from the wall and towards her. She looks perfect, slutty, dreamy.

He lets himself fall into a rhythm, pushing off the wall and into her mouth with his hips. Her head bobs just slightly as she follows his pace. He pulls more of his skirt up and clutches it close to his body, wanting a clear view of her. He can see the way she rocks back and forth on her knees, taking it _so good._

Jackie throws a hand onto the back of Nicky’s head and pushes her down onto the length of his cock. He can’t identify where that bravery came from, but it doesn’t matter now because he’s fucking her throat and everything is soft and hard and hot and wet all at once. He looks down and she looks absolutely filthy, taking his cock in her mouth while he slams her head forward and backwards in his palm.

“Nicky, I’m… _yes_ , fuck…” is all the warning he can manage before he cums, deep into her throat. Her lips stay wrapped around him for a moment before she pulls off of him and makes a show of swallowing hard. Jackie lets out a ragged breath. The sweat on his forehead is making him more aware of the makeup that’s probably running down his face at this point. Nicky’s red lipstick is entirely displaced, smeared over her nose, chin, and cheeks. And across Jackie’s dick. _Fuck_. A beat passes as Nicky catches her breath, moving to a standing position in front of Jackie.

“We… can _not_ keep doing this,” Jackie breathes. Nicky licks her lips.

“Why not?” she asks coyly.

“I feel like we’re lesbian cheerleaders fucking in the locker room,” Jackie marvels.

“I know,” Nicky grins, her eyes wild, “isn’t it hot?”

It _is_ hot. Jackie hasn’t ever done anything like this, really. The sneaking around is sexy. The thrill of potentially getting caught is arousing in a way that Jackie couldn’t have dreamed up on his own. But Jackie doesn’t give Nicky the satisfaction of an answer.

“Help me clean up, shit…” He’s frazzled again, pulling up his underwear and tights and rushing to pick up discarded padding off the ground. Nicky stops him, makes him slow down, stands him up against the wall and kisses him tenderly. He’s breathing too hard for this, but it calms him down. The kissing comes easy. He likes this part. He lets himself melt a little, acutely aware that they’re both still in full drag, and he lets himself feel the lesbian-locker-room fantasy a little. Her hands are rooted around his waist, holding him with a surprising tenderness. Once she’s finished kissing him, she pulls away.

“Do you recognize this hair?” Nicky asks mischievously, twisting a curl around her finger. Jackie’s mouth hangs open dumbly, realizing that _is_ the same exact wig that was on her head when she fucked him.

“God, you’re…. something else,” Jackie manages. Nicky giggles, pleased with herself. She starts stripping off her drag and changes into a t-shirt, jeans and flat white sneakers. She pulls off her wig and trades it out for a black ball cap. But she keeps her makeup on. It’s a good look on her. They’re quiet as they change side-by-side at their stations. Jackie is focused on trying not to stare too hard at her.

“It’s been a pleasure working with you,” she says in a syrupy, over dramatic tone as she finishes gathering her things. Jackie laughs and shakes his head.

“I’m glad I got to see you.” It’s the only thing he can really find to say that feels accurate. Nicky smiles warmly and leans in, pushing a soft kiss onto Jackie’s cheek.

“I’ll see you around,” Nicky assures as she turns to leave.

“See you,” Jackie responds quietly. She closes the door behind her, and Jackie is left alone to realize that bitch walked out with his ring still on her finger.


	4. couronne sur la tête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sksksk this chapter is long, I'm so sorry. The title is a line from Whine Up by Aya Nakamura - very good song, highly recommend.
> 
> Again, Jackie uses he/him and Nicky uses she/her regardless of who is in or out of drag. 
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo

Another week passes.

Jackie is more wrapped up in work than he’s ever been. If he’s not working on a costume, he’s writing lyrics for a new cabaret number. If he’s not writing lyrics, he’s working with other queens to come up with duet material. If he’s not working with other queens, he’s working with a designer to create a new wig. It’s a ton of work, but it feels good to be doing what he loves.

Jackie is in line for coffee when he opens Instagram. It’s a Friday morning, and he’s about to go over to meet with Chelsea to work on a number. He glances at his DMs and sees one from Nicky. This isn’t a completely unusual sight – they’ve been talking sporadically over Instagram and text. Messages from Nicky make him more excited than Jackie cares to admit. He opens the unread message.

_Hi sexy, I’ll see you at your show tonight_

The message is accompanied by a kissy-face emoji. She sent it as a response to the flyer that Jackie had posted on his Instagram story, advertising his usual Friday night cabaret gig.

His heart flutters, despite his best efforts to contain it. The thought of Nicky watching his cabaret show makes him feel a little uneasy. His cabaret shows are not sexy, by any means – they’re basically family-friendly. He doesn’t know how she’ll react. He hearts the message and types a response.

_Excited to see you!_

He decides to keep it simple, unwilling to reveal the actual spectrum of emotions he’s feeling. But it’s not a lie – he’s excited to see her.

+

The show is business as usual. Jackie does a few numbers alone and one with Chelsea. They’re mostly musical theater, and Jackie does one of his parody numbers as well. It goes over well, and he sees quite a few familiar faces in the audience, including Nicky's. 

Nicky is sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the room. She’s with a handful of friends, one of whom Jackie actually recognizes as Dahlia Sin, another local queen. Nicky looks stunning in boy-mode, wearing a leather jacket and a backwards black baseball cap. Jackie can see that Nicky is sporting a little bit of black facial hair. She’s refined and pretty, even as a boy. She tips Jackie every single number, and Jackie can’t help but blush each time he pulls money from Nicky’s hand.

After his show, Jackie sets out to find Nicky. She must’ve had the same idea, because he finds Nicky just as she’s making her way back to the dressing room. She smiles warmly when she spots Jackie and pulls him into a hug.

“Hi gorgeous! Oh my god, you look fucking beautiful,” Nicky exclaims as she pulls her arms around Jackie. Jackie can’t help but smile widely.

“I’m so glad you made it,” he beams. Nicky places a hand on Jackie’s cheek – something that he notices is becoming a theme between them – and admires his makeup.

“Bitch, this mug is fantastic. You look amazing,” she says with a smile. Jackie grins.

“How’d you like the show?” he asks.

“Oh, it was _so_ good. You’re hilarious, darling. And you can fucking _sing_!” Jackie’s pleased to hear that Nicky actually liked it. Maybe Nicky has more of a sense of humor than Jackie initially realized.

“Thank you so much,” he says genuinely.

“Will you come out with me while I smoke? If you’re not busy,” Nicky offers. Jackie nods enthusiastically and follows Nicky out to the patio. 

The small talk is easy with her. Jackie learns about Nicky’s job as a freelance makeup artist, the start of her drag career, and her childhood split between Paris and Morocco. She’s fascinating – so smart and such a good storyteller. And her accent never once loses its charm.

Jackie finds that he’s able to open up about himself too. He tells Nicky about his Canadian background and his Iranian heritage. They bond over the fact that they’ve both lived in California in the past. The conversation is easy and natural. They both grab another drink from the bar outside, which raises Jackie’s confidence and helps the conversation flow. And in drag, Jackie feels even more bold and flirty.

They talk until the sky is darkened fully and the energy changes from evening life to night life. Usually, this is when Jackie goes home, takes off his drag, and snuggles into bed before the clock even strikes 10pm. But he doesn’t want to do that tonight.

“Come home with me.” He’s surprised at his own voice, surprised he was bold enough to ask.

Nicky cocks an intrigued eyebrow at Jackie’s invitation. “Come home with you?”

“Yeah,” Jackie starts, trying to make it sound less forward and naughty, “I have some wine we can share.” This makes Nicky smile.

“Sounds nice. Are you ready to go?” she asks. He nods, phone in hand to call an Uber home.

In the car, they both start unravelling a little. Being in an Uber with one of them in drag is too reminiscent of the first night they hooked up. Jackie moves close to Nicky in the backseat, wrapping an arm around Nicky’s torso and resting his head on her shoulder. Nicky smiles warmly.

“You’re such a little con artist,” Nicky chuckles. Jackie laughs incredulously.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks, feigning offense.

“You tempt me with wine to come back to your place, and you’re already seducing me before we even get there,” she accuses with a warm smile. Jackie lets a feminine giggle escape his lips.

“You love it,” he retorts.

The car pulls up and they walk up to the front door of Jackie’s apartment. He flips on the lamp in the living room as they walk in. Jackie likes his cozy little apartment with the brick walls and the giant fireplace. It’s like living in a cabin in the woods in the middle of Hell’s Kitchen.

“Make yourself at home,” he offers as he walks to the kitchen to grab the wine bottle and two glasses. When he comes back to the living room, Nicky is inspecting his collection of potted plants near the window.

“It’s so cute in here,” he marvels. Jackie smiles and gets to work opening the wine bottle, pouring a glass for each of them.

“I’m gonna go change,” Jackie says, excusing himself. He has a plan.

First, he goes into the bathroom and gets himself properly cleaned up and prepped. Then, he heads to his bedroom where all his drag is stored. He feels almost giddy as he reaches for a very specific outfit to change into, if you could even call it an ‘outfit.’ He strips everything off and reaches for a soft pink silk robe, a pale pink bra with light padding, and a pair of tiny pink lace panties. It’s reminiscent of the deep red outfit that Nicky seduced him with last week, but much more sweet and innocent. Plus, he’s not wearing any tights on the bottom, so the tiny pink panties are much more… revealing. He slides them over his hips, tugging them into place, feeling the fantasy. He switches out his wig and grabs the longest wig he owns. The loose brunette waves make him feel undeniably sexy. He touches up his makeup just slightly before checking himself out in the full-length mirror. He looks _hot_ , and he feels confident. Feeling in the mood to be extra, he connects his phone to his bluetooth speaker and puts on a sexy playlist.

He saunters into the hallway and stops in the doorway to the living room. Nicky’s jaw actually _drops_ when she looks his way.

“ _This_ is your idea of getting changed?” Nicky asks with a smirk.

“Just something comfy and casual,” Jackie replies with a mischievous smile. He grabs his wine glass and lays across the couch, stretching his legs across Nicky’s lap.

Nicky’s hands run across Jackie’s bare legs, feeling the tender skin of his thighs. Jackie drinks his wine quicker than he usually would. He needs the liquid courage.

“You look fucking flawless, Jackie,” Nicky says. Her voice is more serious this time.

“Thank you,” he responds genuinely. He can’t stop staring at how lovely Nicky is out of drag. Jackie can enjoy the pretty brown depth of her eyes without contacts. Her skin is soft and tan and perfect. Her leather jacket sits on the couch next to her, and she’s left in just a thin grey tank top. She’s also taken off her baseball cap and her long, black hair is pushed back.

“Do your feet hurt from your show?” Nicky asks. Her hands move down Jackie’s legs to his feet, and Nicky massages them tenderly.

“They hurt a little. But that feels nice,” Jackie responds with a smile. Jackie can’t help but feel pampered and special, laying back with his wine while Nicky rubs his feet. Nicky is focused, her thumbs pressing into the arches of Jackie’s feet. It feels good, and the combination of the alcohol and the massage has Jackie feeling relaxed and ready.

“So, I have to ask you something,” Nicky starts as her hands move up Jackie’s legs, her fingers stroking the smooth skin of his thighs.

“Yes?” Jackie asks, painting a tempting smile on his lips.

“Am I gonna get to kiss you tonight?”

Jackie tries to hide his smile. “Are you saying you want to kiss me?” Jackie asks, feigning innocence and crossing one leg over the other as he sets his wine glass on the coffee table.

“I do,” Nicky responds. Jackie is shocked at how shamelessly and seriously she admits it. It emboldens him to pull himself into her lap, straddling her, his silky pink robe still belted around him. Her hands find his waist almost instantly as their bodies fit together. He pauses for a moment, sitting in the feeling of being so desirable. Nicky leans in, and Jackie immediately feels the touch of Nicky’s lips boil his blood.

The kiss is sweet and deep and hungry. Jackie’s eyes are squeezed shut as Nicky deepens the kiss, eliciting tiny moans from Jackie’s throat. Their lips press hard together with heavy breaths and heaving chests. Nicky’s hands hold firmly around Jackie’s waist as her tongue swipes across his lips. Jackie feels dizzy and so absolutely wanted. Before he can realize it, Nicky’s hands are untying the belt of his robe and it’s slipping easily off his shoulders, landing in a pile on the floor and leaving him in only the lingerie. The kiss is so hot, so messy, so _wild,_ and Jackie can’t get enough of it. There’s still music playing loudly over them, and it only makes Jackie feel bolder.

“You’re so fucking _perfect_ ,” Nicky whispers as her hands wrap around Jackie’s ass and grab him in handfuls. He winces softly and reconnects his lips with hers, unwilling to give her up. He wants to kiss her until he heats all the way up, enjoying the romance of it all. Nicky keeps kissing him as her hips start to buck barely noticeably against Jackie’s. Her hands are still on his ass, her thumbs barely touching the elastic waistline of his panties. He grinds down into her with his hips, and she responds by squeezing him harder.

He needs her. He needs _more._ The hungry bottom in him knows that he can take one of her slender fingers with just spit, and he wants to show off for her. He grabs for Nicky’s right hand and raises it to his mouth, kissing her fingers tenderly before taking her middle finger in his mouth and sucking softly. Nicky watches incredulously, licking her lips as she watches Jackie work intently. He goes out of his way to bob his head and swirl his tongue around her hand, mimicking a blowjob.

“What is it you want? You have to tell me. Ask for it.” Nicky’s dominating nature makes Jackie’s cock twitch.

“I want you to finger me,” he replies, his words muffled by her finger in his mouth. Nicky looks him up and down. “Please?” he adds. She smirks.

“I can do that.” She pulls her finger from between his lips and slips it under Jackie’s lace panties. Nicky is kind enough to warm him up before diving in. She presses the pad of her wet fingertip against his hole and rub in soft circles, getting him used to the pressure before she penetrates him. She pulls her hand away from him and raises it to her mouth, adding more of her own spit to make it more comfortable for him. Her lips touch down onto his bare collarbone as her finger pushes into him slowly. He winces gently as the ring of tight muscle adjusts to the penetration. After a few thrusts, he rolls his hips, hungry for more.

“You pretty _slut_ ,” Nicky growls, pushing her finger all the way into him. He moans and nods in agreement as he circles his hips on her finger, getting used to the penetration. He rocks back and forth on her hand, pressing into her wrist that’s situated between his legs. Her lips stay on his skin, moving from his collarbone to his neck to his lips and back again. Nicky’s other hand moves to palm Jackie’s rock-hard dick through the front of his lace panties. Jackie whimpers at the touch of Nicky’s hand and the pressure where he needs it most.

Jackie is already so overwhelmed – he feels girly and beautiful and slutty and submissive. He knows he can take more more _more_ , and he wants to show her. He bears his hips down so she penetrates him fully with her finger.

“We need to go to the bedroom now. So you can spread me out and stuff me full with your huge cock.” Jackie is shocked at how easily those filthy words leave his mouth. But Nicky seems to love it.

“Whatever you say, princess,” Nicky whispers. Jackie dismounts Nicky and takes her hand, leading her to bed. She lays down on the bed and Jackie gets on top, kissing her hungrily. He feels silly that Nicky’s still fully dressed, so he starts pulling off her tank top and works her jeans off. Nicky’s cock springs out of her underwear as Jackie pulls them down her legs. Every inch of Nicky’s skin makes Jackie burn. She’s so flawless – all smooth and lovely. Jackie looks at her spread out fully nude across the bed and he feels his own cock grow harder.

Jackie turns his attention to her dick. He kneels, hovering over Nicky and kissing around her thighs to tease her. He moves his wig out of the way, tossing the long curls over his shoulder. Jackie _loves_ this part. Sucking dick in drag gives him more pleasure that he cares to admit. It makes him feel girly and submissive and so slutty. He knows he looks pretty as he glances up at her, his lashes obscuring his view.

He wraps his lips around the head of her cock and pushes down slowly, taking more into his mouth. His hands hold onto her hips as he starts to bob his head, moving up and down her shaft. She releases a long, heavy breath and closes her eyes.

Jackie swirls his tongue across the head of her cock, grabbing the base to add more pressure. Nicky grinds her hips openly, moving with him and pushing deeper into his throat. He focuses on letting the head of her cock move down his throat, and it makes him feel incredibly submissive. He pumps one hand around the base of her cock as he works her with his mouth.

Jackie can’t help but touch himself while he works on her. His free hand reaches around to press against his hole, not penetrating yet but just adding some pressure. It feels good, and it makes him feel so deliciously slutty to be touching himself while he gets her off. Nicky notices and smirks down at him.

“You’re so greedy,” Nicky chides, placing a hand on the back of Jackie’s head and shoving him down onto her cock. Her cock slides too far into the back of Jackie’s throat and he gags and coughs, but his lips stay around her dick. He _is_ greedy, he knows it, he can feel how badly he needs it. The tip of his middle finger stays pressed to his asshole, pushing just barely into the tight muscle. He knows he can handle the double penetration, and he craves it. His focus shifts and he pushes his finger deeper into his ass. He keep the head of her cock between his lips, moaning around it as he moves his finger around inside himself. Nicky reaches down and grabs his face gingerly, pulling him up to look at her.

“You need some attention, don’t you? You need my help, yeah?” Nicky’s voice is suddenly lower and even sexier. Jackie nods, eyes wide.

“Mmhmm,” he manages, pulling his lips off her cock.

“Get on top. Take my fingers.” Nicky pulls Jackie up to straddle around her stomach. Jackie plants a knee on either side of her body, balancing over her. Nicky pours some lube on her fingers before reaching around and gently inserting her middle finger into Jackie’s ass. He exhales deeply, more than ready for her. He rocks his hips just barely against her, accepting the penetration and silently begging for more. He lets her thrust into him. She’s being gentle, and it makes him think that maybe she’s willing to be more careful with him when he’s in drag.

“Another finger?” Nicky asks. Her face is serious almost to the point of concern. It’s so genuine, and it makes Jackie feel so protected. He nods, a miniscule _please_ falling from his lips out of habit. She gives him what he needs, and it makes him grunt as she enters him with two fingers. It’s so intimate, her arm wrapped around his body like this as they face each other. When she pushes her fingers into him, she ends up pulling his body closer to hers. He lets himself enjoy the intimacy, rolling his hips against her stomach.

She moves shamelessly inside him. It’s like she already knows what he needs before he can even ask for it. She scissors her fingers and he winces at the pressure. She’s saying something about how slutty he looks, but he can barely even hear her because he’s focused on the feelings she’s giving him. He rolls his hips and grinds down onto her hand, letting her fingers bottom out inside him. It feels _so fucking good._

“I’m ready,” Jackie whispers. He’s still grinding his hips down on Nicky’s fingers until she pulls her hand away. She reaches for a condom, and Jackie moves out of the way long enough for Nicky to roll it on. He reclaims his spot straddled across her, this time moving low enough that he lines his ass up with her dick. She helps him, holding the base of her cock as he oh-so-slowly drops his weight and accepts the penetration of her dick. At first, even just the tip is overwhelming, and Jackie’s legs shake under him as he drops down further onto her cock. She holds his hips, offering more lube which he graciously accepts, enjoying the feeling of her fingertips spreading lube across his asshole.

Once she adds more lube, everything is more comfortable and Jackie bears down, taking almost all of her inside him. He lets himself feel the fantasy, pushing long, brunette curls off his face. His hands reach up to wrap around the cups of the pink lace bra he’s still wearing, and he squeezes the padded cups together like he’s seen girls do in porn. This seems to only fuel Nicky, whose hands are rooted firmly on Jackie’s hips. She pulls him down further, making him take more of her dick inside him.

“You feel so good,” he breathes, and he means it. _Fuck_ , he needed this, needed her. It feels so naughty and right to be riding her dick in drag. He knows he looks pretty, and he feels stunning. He’s in the heat of it, warmed up enough that he can take her cock easily inside him. He pushes all the way down and grinds his hips in tight little circles, stretching himself out every way he knows how. He impales himself on her dick freely, eagerly, bouncing on her in the sexiest and most appealing way. He can see out of the corner of his eye how his brunette curls bounce up and down as he rides her cock, and it makes him feel so incredibly beautiful. His hands stay on his breasts, giving her the full fantasy.

“God, you’re fucking gorgeous, you’re so tight, shit…” Nicky mutters and Jackie can barely hear it, but it turns him on so much to hear her compliment him. He tangles one hand in his own long hair and whimpers a pointed _oh my god_ that’s somewhere between truth and performance.

He’s bouncing on her and they’re both breathing heavy when Nicky reaches an unannounced hand towards Jackie’s cock and strokes roughly, causing Jackie to cry out. It only takes a few pumps of Nicky’s hand before he’s spilling cum across Nicky’s hand and stomach. He’s whimpering pathetically, totally overwhelmed, still taking her dick that he so badly needs. He grits his teeth and keeps the pace how Nicky wants it, throwing his head back as she pushes deep inside him.

“Can I cum inside you?” The question makes Jackie whimper and he nods. She thrusts into him gingerly and he rolls his hips in tight circles, adding more pressure. Nicky whispers an indelicate _fuck_ before she cums inside him, filling him up as he presses his hips down hard and lets her bottom out. He lets out a pinched moan as she cums, enjoying the deliciously naughty sensation of her cum. He looks down at his own cum spread across her stomach and it literally makes his mouth water. She looks so fucking ruined, so fucking _good._

She stays inside him, and he lets her, making no move to pull away. He looks down at her as they both catch their breath. Jackie’s brow is furrowed and his mouth hangs open. He can feel sweat pouring from his skin, amplified by every tiny contact with Nicky's body. 

“You’re fucking unreal,” Nicky says, breaking the tense silence as she motions for Jackie to let her pull out. He grunts as she slides out of him and he flops down next to her on his back. She takes off the condom and ties it.

“I’m glad you think I’m a pretty girl,” Jackie teases. He can feel his long hair spread out on the pillow under him. Unfortunately, he can also feel his wigline starting to separate from his skin, and he determines that his drag has probably reached its expiration date. Before he can move to go clean up, Nicky hovers over him and kisses him tenderly. He feels gorgeous and so cared for. He lets himself enjoy the depth of the kiss, his arms wrapping around her. He pulls away and rests his lips against her cheek, where he can feel just a tiny brush of stubble.

“I need to shower this drag off. Are you coming with?”

Nicky nods. “Let me look at you one more time,” she commands. She sits back and just _looks_ at Jackie with such a genuine admiration it almost feels too intimate. Jackie poses for her, rubbing a hand across his chest and parting his lips seductively. He palms his cock and looks up at her, looking for approval. He finds it when she leans down and kisses him one more time.

Jackie de-drags, putting his wig back on the stand and throwing his bra in the laundry. He peels off his lashes and wipes away all the makeup he can before stepping under the warm shower stream. Nicky lets him get a head start, and after a few minutes she pulls back the shower curtain and hops in with him. They enjoy the comfortable quiet together. Jackie is clinging to Nicky and kissing her ear as Nicky rubs Jackie’s back tenderly. She insists on cleaning him up, scrubbing his skin with the loofah and Jackie feels suddenly sleepy and so peaceful.

It occurs to Jackie that this is the most he’s seen of Nicky out of drag. He honestly loves it. Nicky is beautiful man. Jackie can see all the European influence in her bone structure and her tan skin and her black hair that’s even darker than his own.

They dry off and crawl back into bed, kissing lazily as Jackie feels himself fade. He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but when he does, his legs are tangled with Nicky’s, his head on her chest.


	5. matin lent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is about to get REAL soft. There will still be fucking, don’t worry. But there will also be feelings. Don’t say I didn’t warn you!!

It’s raining when they wake up.

Jackie wakes up too early; he knows it’s too early as soon as he opens his eyes. He looks around slowly and rolls over to glance over at Nicky, who’s still sound asleep. She’s on her side, facing Jackie, and he can see how peaceful she’s sleeping. Jackie rolls over and scoots close to her, fitting his back to her front. In her sleep, she stirs and throws an arm over him, pulling him close as her little spoon. Jackie smiles, drifting back to sleep.

+

Nicky wakes him up a few hours later. Her lips are on his skin, kissing at the stubble that’s already forming on his chin and cheeks. He rolls over, smiling at her.

“Good morning,” she offers, moving in close to him.

“Good morning,” he replies, running a hand through his bedhead. “Look at us, both sober and out of drag. I think this is an actual first,” Jackie says with a joking tone, but he’s serious.

“I like it,” Nicky responds, “I get to see this pretty face.” He’s shocked by the intimacy of this moment. The morning breath, the heat of their shared bed, the bare skin – it’s so much more than he thought he’d ever share with Nicky. She looks stunning with her sleepy eyes and black stubble. Her full lips wear a slight little smile. Nicky runs her thumb over Jackie’s jaw and chin where his stubble is growing in noticeably.

“I told you my beard grows fast,” Jackie remarks as Nicky’s thumb rubs across his chin, “I was in drag, like, ten hours ago.”

“So sexy,” Nicky breathes. Her tongue runs across her bottom lip and she presses a kiss into Jackie’s chin where her fingers had been. He tilts his face so that his lips meet hers and they kiss softly, almost chastely, despite all the bare skin touching under the sheets. They’re both still naked from last night, which doesn’t bother Jackie because he tends to sleep naked anyhow. They lay together, Jackie’s head resting on Nicky’s shoulder.

“Do you have a gig tonight?” Nicky asks as her hand rubs his back. It’s Saturday, so Jackie is book

“Yeah,” he responds. “I’ll be at Twenty’s, just like last week. What about you?”

Nicky’s eyes widen. “Bitch, same,” she says in a surprised tone.

Jackie can’t even help but burst out laughing. It’s the same bar where they performed together and fooled around in the dressing room last week. And they’ll both be back there again tonight.

“We have to _behave_ this time,” Jackie teases, rubbing a hand up and down Nicky’s bare chest. Nicky leans in and her lips find Jackie’s collarbone.

“No promises,” she whispers.

Jackie giggles and lets his lips fall on Nicky’s forehead. He rolls on top of her and lets her just _hold him_ for a moment, their bodies pressed together so entirely. Nicky’s lips stay pressed against Jackie’s collarbone sweetly. He can feel himself heating up, and he doesn’t know whether or not to give into it. One of his legs is slotted between Nicky’s, and he can feel her cock pressed against the very top of his thigh. He grinds his hips a few times experimentally into her, trying on purpose to be naughty but covert. He can feel that she’s getting harder and more worked up the more he moves his hips.

“Shit,” she whispers against Jackie’s skin. He smirks and bites his lips, grinding down against her cock more regularly, setting a rhythm. She lets him, and he moves to kiss her neck lovingly, so wrapped up in the heat of her gorgeous body.

“Something wrong?” he asks teasingly. His hand snakes down and palms her dick, squeezing gently to test her. She’s rock-solid, and the unexpected pressure from his hand makes her exhale pointedly. He’s not used to seeing Nicky like this, and he’s enjoying the feeling of being in charge for once.

“You’re such a little tease,” she protests, her hands wrapped around his torso and her fingertips pressing into his back.

“I’m not gonna tease you,” Jackie assures with his lips still on her neck, “gonna make you cum. Gonna make you feel so good.” Nicky looks at him incredulously for a second before kissing him chastely.

“Please,” she says quietly, and it’s all the confirmation that Jackie needs. He kisses softly down Nicky’s chest, enjoying her boy-body that he doesn’t always get to see. Her skin is smooth and almost hairless, quite contrary to Jackie’s own abundance of chest hair. He kisses gently, pushing the covers all the way off them and to the side.

Nicky’s hand rests on the back of Jackie’s head, her fingers weaving into his thick, black hair. He continues moving down her body, his hands skimming over her bare chest as he moves. He situates himself between her legs and plants a few teasing kisses along her hips and pelvis. He wants to keep things sweet and tender and delicate, since they’re both hardly even awake yet.

Even just the sight of her dick makes Jackie’s mouth water. She’s heating up, almost entirely hard before he even touches her. He spits into his palm and spreads a little saliva along the length of her shaft. She’s looking down at him, breathing deeply as she watches him start.

Slowly, his tongue glides over the base of her cock and he licks a line from the bottom of her shaft to the head of her dick. She exhales gently through her nose, and he can feel how rock-hard she is. He does this a few more times, starting slow, and she rolls her hips to accept the heat of his mouth.

“I thought you weren’t gonna tease,” she says impatiently. Jackie chuckles.

“I’m getting there, I promise.” His tongue flickers across the head of her cock before his lips wrap around her, taking the tip into his mouth. It turns him on to know it’s been mere hours since the last time her cock was in his mouth – he had sucked her dick last night, and here he was again in the morning, ready for round two. He keeps the head of her cock in his mouth for a moment, rubbing his tongue across the sensitive part of the head while his lips stroke down her shaft. He starts to move down her dick with his mouth, taking more and more with each stroke.

His eyes fall shut and he focuses on taking her in his mouth. He’s able to push his lips down almost to the base of her cock, her shaft gliding across his eager tongue. He glances up at her to gauge her reaction. She’s laid back, looking relaxed as she watches him intently. The pace is still slow and sweet, and he revels in the sleepy, natural pace of morning sex. It’s soft – almost girly, in a way. He pushes his lips down as far as he can, humming around her dick.

When he glances up at her, she’s laid back on the pillow, looking beautiful as ever. One hand travels lazily across her bare chest as her eyelids drop closed. Jackie closes his lips tight around her cock to create a little more pressure on her shaft. His head bobs up and down, making some friction. She grunts and bucks her hips, making him take more of her in his mouth and effectively controlling the pace. He still wants to be in charge, though. He plants his hands on her hips, pushing her down and pinning her to the bed. He moves his lips up and down the length of her shaft, slowly on purpose, proving that he’s in control. It makes Nicky throw her head back and sigh. It’s so delicate and pretty.

“You look pretty with my cock down your throat,” she says in a syrupy voice that makes it even more shocking. He wants to respond with something witty, but his mouth is… _busy,_ so instead he wraps his hand around the base of her cock and strokes her quickly. It makes her bare her teeth, grunting low in her throat.

“Fuck, baby, you’re gonna make me cum,” she growls. One hand pushes him down by the back of his head, forcing him to take all of her dick in his mouth. She’s in his throat by now, and he holds still so he doesn’t gag or cough. He pulls back a little, giving him some room to pump her fast with his right hand. His tongue kitty-licks at the head of her cock as his hand works her faster and faster. He can hear her breathing heavier, can feel that she’s close. He pumps her hard a few times and he can feel precum barely start to drip from the head of her cock before she cums, shooting up into his mouth, covering his lips, dripping down onto her own stomach. He looks up at her, showing off the cum that’s dripping from his mouth. She sighs incredulously, placing a hand tenderly on the back of his head. He swallows and laps his tongue at the cum that drips down her cock, licking it up. It makes him feel so obedient and _good_. They both pause for a second, and he takes the time to hold her hips firmly between his hands, his thumbs stroking her bare skin in little circles.

“You’re too good to me,” she says, so softly that he barely hears it, “come here.” He crawls up to lay on top of her and they kiss.

“ _You’re_ good to _me_ ,” he argues, “I’m still a little sore from last night.” She seems to like this one – she bites her lip and reaches a hand down to squeeze his ass. They both hum, the contact making them both feel good.

“You love it. You’re such a sweet little bottom,” Nicky accuses. Jackie laughs. 

“For your _information_ , I’m actually a vers,” he defends. Nicky’s spread palms trace over his hips and ass as he talks.

“Hmm, I’ll believe it when I see it,” she hums. He smiles and presses a kiss to her lips. She lets him just lay on top of her for a little while, his legs spread over hers.

It takes a second for them to get moving again. Nicky grabs her phone off the dresser, and Jackie does the same. They lay together in comfortable quiet, both scrolling and checking through their notifications like a ritual. It feels almost couple-y to Jackie, sharing the incredibly mundane intimacy of checking their phones in the morning. Jackie is the first to get up and go clean up, brushing his teeth and splashing water on his face. He lends Nicky a toothbrush and lays her discarded clothes from last night back on the bed for her. She seems to be in a rush, but he doesn’t mind, because he knows he’ll be seeing her later. Plus, he has to meet with Chelsea soon. He walks her downstairs as her ride is pulling up to the front of the building.

“I’ll see you tonight baby,” she says, “Get there early enough to paint with me, okay? It’ll be fun and I’ll save you a seat.” Nicky’s hand is pushing Jackie’s hair back out of his face as she talks. It’s cute. Jackie nods and smiles at her.

“I will, promise. I’ll see you tonight.”

+

Working with Nicky is _fun._ Jackie is getting more and more comfortable around her the more time they spend together. When Jackie walks into the dressing room, Nicky greets him with a hug and a kiss that surprises him. He settles into the spot next to her at the mirror, and they’re already chatting excitedly.

He learns a lot from watching her paint. He can tell that she’s a professional makeup artist, because all her products look expensive and top-of-the-line. She even helps him with his own face, contouring his nose for him in a way that actually makes it look much smaller and straighter. Seeing that side of her is endearing to Jackie. She’s so smart and so passionate. He could see her being a really talented makeup artist.

Just like last week, they each do two numbers. Nicky starts things off with “Alice” by Lady Gaga, explaining that she’s wildly obsessed with Chromatica. Jackie loves seeing Nicky dancing in a more upbeat and playful mood. It’s more approachable than last week’s sex-charged performances. She’s smiley and pretty – still as appealing as ever, but much more upbeat. Jackie follows her, and he chooses “Kings and Queens” by Ava Max. It’s a go-to for him, always bright and fun.

After Jackie leaves the stage, he stands with Nicky for a while, watching the other queens. They talk a little, Nicky filling Jackie in on who’s who and making comments about their outfits and lipsyncs. Nicky grabs his hand and Jackie is smiling like a schoolgirl, trying his best to hide it.

For the second round, Nicky picks “React” by the Pussycat Dolls. Her performance is as sexy as ever, and Jackie can’t help but remember that it’s the same song she did the first night they ever met. He whoops and hollers loudly in the front row, hyping her up. It emboldens him to choose a sexy one for his second performance as well. He chooses “All Night” by Bree Runway, which he hasn’t performed in a while. The beat is so infectious, and the lyrics are so overtly sexy. He dresses the part in a purple corset and panty set with his favorite, most realistic breastplate on. He even has on thigh-high boots, which nearly never happens. He takes cues from Nicky, flipping the long curls of his wig enticingly. He collects tips, winking seductively at the guys in the front row. Nicky holds out a bill to him, and he takes his time collecting it, bending down in front of her dramatically. He even plants a quick kiss on her cheek before returning to the center of the stage to finish the number. It takes all his willpower not to stare at Nicky the whole time, not to perform to her like it’s just the two of them in his living room.

After Jackie is relieved of his performing responsibilities, he heads out to say hi to the audience. He makes his rounds quickly, greeting friends and a few sweethearts that come to all his gigs. This time, he’s the first one to get back up to the dressing room. A few other queens are around, packing up and chatting. He makes conversation with them as he de-drags and takes his makeup off. He decides he’d rather leave the club in boy-mode tonight. Plus, he has nothing better to do while he’s waiting for Nicky. He’s nearly finished by the time she finally comes up, smiling widely.

“Look who’s in boy-mode already,” she exclaims, “did I really take that long?” Jackie laughs.

“You’re fine. I just got bored,” he assures her. They chat with the other queens as Nicky changes into boy clothes. Like usual, she leaves her makeup on. They say goodbye to everyone and leave, starting towards the front door of the club.

“When am I seeing you again?” she asks directly as they near the door. Jackie smiles.

“Whenever you want. What do you have in mind?”

“Let me take you on a date. For real. Like a gentleman,” Nicky offers. Her hand reaches out to grab his, and Jackie feels butterflies at the proposal and the physical gesture.

“I have a confession first,” Jackie starts. Nicky cocks an eyebrow, so he takes it as a cue to continue. “I don’t know your real name,” Jackie admits.

Nicky’s eyes widen and she laughs. “Shit. Yeah. I’m just used to being Nicky, I guess. It’s Karl, with a K. Karl Sanchez.

Jackie doesn’t know what he was expecting – maybe Jean-Pierre or something ridiculously French – but he’s almost surprised by Nicky’s real name. It suits her, though. He smiles.

“You have to tell me yours, I don’t know your name either,” she admits.

“I’m Jackie Cox by night and Darius Rose by day,” he explains. Nicky smiles at him.

“You know, in French your name is pronounced like _Darius._ ” The pronunciation she offers is too throaty and the emphasis lands on the last syllable instead of the first. To Jackie’s ears, it doesn’t even sound like his name. He shakes his head.

“You can just keep calling me Jackie, because that isn’t gonna work,” he jokes. Nicky laughs.

“I know, my accent, whatever. Is your last name actually ‘Rose?’ That’s so pretty.” Jackie nods.

“Well, now that we’re properly introduced, I would love to go on a date with you,” he responds. Nicky smiles.

“Good,” she starts, “and my one condition is that I want you to have some nice beard when I see you.” Jackie can’t help but laugh.

“That’s the only thing you like about me, I swear. And it’s unfortunate because I’m never out of drag long enough to grow it out.” Nicky is smirking at him.

“It’s not the only thing I like about you, trust me,” she assures. Jackie kicks himself internally for the way his stomach flips at her sweet words. “Sometime this week, okay? Whenever you don’t have a gig.”

Jackie nods. “I’ll let you know. It was good to see you tonight,” he says genuinely. She smiles.

“You too. Be safe. Text me when you’re home,” she says. Jackie nods, feeling very protected. He gives her one more parting kiss before he walks across the street to get in his Uber.

As Jackie is riding home, he gets a phone call. He looks down and sees that it’s from Brita. It’s a strange time for her to call – usually she’d be busy with her own gig on a Saturday night. He answers it anyways.

“Hey girl, what’s up?”

“I heard you and Nicky were getting along swimmingly at Twenty’s tonight,” Brita says, skipping any type of introduction or politeness. Jackie rolls his eyes. Typical Brita, always after the gossip. 

“Who told you that?” Jackie asks.

“You know I have my sources. So what’s the tea between you two?” Brita’s voice is a little more genuine and less pointed this time.

Jackie scoffs. “No tea. Nothing at all. We hardly know each other.” It’s a blatant lie, he knows that, and he’s not sure what makes him think Brita won’t clock him.

“ _Riiiiight,_ ” Brita groans, clearly onto him. “A simply thank-you is all I’m after. You know, since I was the one who booked her at Twenty’s with you the past two weeks.”

Jackie’s jaw drops open and his eyes widen. “Oh my _God_ , you fucking bitch!” he says, somehow working an affectionate tone into the insult. Sure, part of him is upset that Brita would meddle, but the other part of him is glad that she did it, because working with Nicky means spending more time with her. Plus, Brita technically made the dressing room blowjob from last week possible.

“Again, a simple thank-you is all I needed,” Brita laughs, feigning offense.

“Brita I am going to _knock_ your teeth out,” Jackie threatens.

“Bitch, you better not, these hoes were expensive,” is Brita’s only reply. “Anyways, enjoy your time with the French doll. Keep me updated. Love you!” And she hangs up the phone, leaving Jackie to exhale deeply and shake his head, trying to ignore the gratitude pushing in his chest.


	6. montre-moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!! I think I'll give this maybe two more chapters before I wrap it up, but we'll see.

All Jackie can think about all day is Nicky.

It’s Tuesday. Neither of them have gigs, so they decide to get dinner together. They’re going on the _real date_ that Nicky had promised him, and it gives Jackie butterflies, as much as he tries to shove his feelings down. He has a good three-day beard going, almost reaching the point of opacity but not quite. He gets changed and throws on some thick grey glasses while he waits for her.

Nicky wasn’t kidding when she said they were going on a proper date “like gentlemen.” She shows up at his apartment with flowers – red roses, to be specific. She looks stunning in a loose tank top and deep black jeans. Her usual baseball cap is gone, and Jackie likes it. He can see more of her face this way. He can’t help but blush furiously at the flowers and at this gorgeous man in front of him.

She takes him to this little Lebanese restaurant he’s never seen before. His heart swells – it’s such a sweet gesture, taking him for Middle Eastern food that reminds him of his own culture. It’s been so long since Jackie has connected with someone like this. Everything is easy with Nicky. She’s naturally so sweet and pleasant. Nothing seems to bother her. It’s infectious, and it’s one of Jackie’s favorite things about her.

They talk about everything. She’s a nerd, like him. Her specialty is anime, which is so unexpected but so fascinating. He divulges his Star Trek obsession, and she smiles and listens to him talk about sci-fi for a little bit until he stops himself from babbling. Nicky finds out Jackie’s age and nearly drops her fork, going on and on about how she thought he was actually _younger_ than her, not six years her senior. Jackie replies with some joke about having a good skincare routine, and she makes a joke back about him being a daddy-type. A few times during dinner, he makes her laugh so hard that she snorts a little, and it’s probably the most endearing thing he’s ever seen in his life. The sexy, red-hot queen that took him home that first night seems to have little correlation to the sweet boy sitting across the table from him now. But he admires them both, equally intrigued by both of them.

Nicky is sharp. Witty. Whether or not her jokes land, Jackie laughs at all of them. They’re talking enough for him to really know her English proficiency, for him to see her slip up or forget a word. It’s incredibly sweet, and reminds him of how smart she is, carrying on this whole relationship in her second language. He makes her speak French to him for a few minutes, understanding about half of what she’s saying. But her accent is pretty, and he feels like he’s seeing a new, maybe truer side of her when she’s speaking her first language.

Dinner is lovely. Nicky insists on paying, and Jackie lets her, promising he’ll get it next time. On the way back to Jackie’s apartment, he asks if she’s down for one more adventure, and she says yes. They stop at a bodega and grab a bottle of wine and solo cups. From there, they walk a few blocks to a marina. The sun is setting, and the view across the Hudson is beautiful. Nicky is smiling widely as they walk together. Jackie explains that this is one of his favorite spots when he wants to be alone. They open the wine as covertly as possible, giggling at the possibility of getting caught with it. Nicky explains that open-container law doesn’t exist in France – that people are just drinking wine everywhere, even in the streets. It makes Jackie laugh, and the stupidness of them drinking wine out of solo cups on a marina makes him laugh, too. But it’s endearing.

They stay and watch the sunset until the sky is dark, lit only by airplanes flying overhead. Hand in hand, they walk back to Jackie’s apartment. Stopped at a crosswalk, Jackie looks over and takes a long, hard look at her. She’s perfect. They’re so close that he can see the empty piercing holes in her earlobes. Maybe it’s the wine making him handsy, but he leans in and kisses her cheek unprompted. She smiles at him and returns the favor, pressing her lips to his forehead before the light changes and they can walk across the street.

As soon as the apartment door closes behind them, Jackie gets bold and backs Nicky up against the closed door. He kisses her the way he’s wanted to all night – slow and deep and heavy. She lets him, snaking her arms around his waist and pulling him close. He takes a breath and pulls away from her lips, opting to kiss her neck sweetly.

“Jackie?” she asks quietly.

“Hmm?”

“You know how the other day you said you’re a vers?”

“Yeah,” Jackie breathes. He moves his hands to her hips, almost pinning her against the door.

“I… baby, I just want you _inside_ me tonight…” she whimpers, so quiet that he can hardly hear it. He does a double-take. He looks into Nicky’s eyes, scanning her expression. She’s serious as a heart attack, her brown eyes locked on his and her lips parted wantingly.

“I can take care of you, honey,” he responds. His hands move to hold her waist and they kiss again, sweetly but still deep. He tightens his grip on her waist, already enjoying the feeling of being in charge. 

“Can we go clean up?” she asks against his lips. He nods, and they head to the bathroom, already stripping off their clothes before the door even closes behind them. The kiss grows palpably more hungry, more desperate. Seeing her body reminds him of how badly he needs her. He licks and kisses along her shoulders, her collarbones, the delicate arches of her ears. His hands run along her chest as the water heats up. She’s surprisingly fit – more so than he’d ever expect just from seeing her in drag or in modest clothing. Her arms wrap around his neck and she kisses him, sweet and girly and needy.

In the shower, he lets her stand under the water stream and she thoroughly cleans herself up. Her hand slots between her legs and she gets herself all prepped for him. Once she’s done, she reaches out for him, sliding her arms around his waist and kissing him. It’s sweet and relatively innocent, but he can feel himself starting to warm up with her. He’s too eager to feel her, and he can’t help but start to take her here, _now_.

He spins her around softly, pushes the front of her body up against the cold tile of the shower wall and traces an open palm down her back. She’s already humming barely audibly, already anticipating what comes next. She situates one foot on the corner of the tub, spreading out for him. His chin rests on her shoulder as he presses a finger to her entrance, rubbing soft circles around the ring of tight muscle. She hums, enjoying the pressure that comes before he’s able to penetrate. He keeps it up, rubbing her soaking-wet skin. She leans back just enough so that her back touches his chest, and he increases the pressure a little. He’s focused on warming her up all the way – he’ll take all night, if that’s what she needs. He’s willing to stretch it all the way out for her, take it slow.

He’s cautious to penetrate, but she seems to want it badly enough, wiggling her hips against hand. Carefully, he pushes his middle finger into her hole. She winces, and he almost pulls back but she doesn’t let him. He moves his fingertip inside her and she sighs gently as she warms up to the gentle contact. He glances down and all he can do is _stare_ at his own finger inside her. He's keenly aware that this is the first time she's come anywhere near bottoming. He feels like he's learning a whole different side of her, a new body. He moves cautiously inside her, getting a feel for what she needs. She's humming with approval, and when she turns her hips he can see that her dick is rock-hard. It makes him exhale sharply, so ready to take her. 

“Take me to bed,” she begs quietly, turning over her shoulder to look at him. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, his finger still inside her.

“Can you say _please_?” he teases. She nods.

“Please, please please,” she succumbs. He pushes his finger all the way into her one last time and she grunts.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he replies as he moves his hand away. He shuts off the water, and they dry off carelessly before they’re falling into bed together, Jackie on top. They’re kissing wildly, like they need each other’s mouths to breathe. They’re loud as hell in his silent apartment, making a mess of the neatly-made bed with their damp skin. Her hands rub his chest, making him even more hungry for her.

“On your stomach,” he instructs as he dismounts her. She complies, laying face-down with her knees bent. He’s never seen her this vulnerable and spread out. It’s like she’s his for the taking, and it makes his mouth water. He gives her a second to settle into a comfortable position. He almost forgot how gorgeous her ass is, all tight and smooth. He can’t help but kiss her soft, pretty skin before he gets started on her.

His hands spread her apart and his fingers squeeze her ass cheeks softly. He lays his tongue against her opening and feels her shiver lightly at his touch. His tongue laps against her with some regularity, aiming for the most sensitive part of her opening. He can tell when he touches it, because she whimpers quietly into the pillow. As he works her open with his tongue, he hums against her skin, almost amazed by how full of want he is for her. He thinks vaguely about he could legitimately do this _all night_ , just rubbing her sweet, tight hole with the tip of his tongue. Her body feels so right between his hands. She’s fucking gorgeous, and he’s fueled by how badly he’s wanted her all night, staring her down across the table. And now her hips are between his hands, and he can’t get enough of her. He licks at her greedily, pushing so hard with his tongue that he could almost imagine penetrating, if she were more opened up. She’s pressing sweet little moans into the pillow, and the sound makes him want to _take_ her.

His hands keep their grip her hips, keeping her spread apart wide for him. She arches her back and complies as his tongue moves across her hole. She’s taking it all so _good_ , whimpering softly underneath him, warming up to the pressure. As his tongue laps across her hole, he starts to target the pressure in the center, getting her ready to take his fingers.

“Ready?” he asks. He can barely see her nod. He wipes his mouth with the palm of his hand, knowing full-well that his beard is covered in spit.

“There’s lube down below,” she says, but her voice is muffled by the pillow she’s wrapped around. Jackie grabs the little bottle and flips the cap open as he places a few drops over her asshole. A shiver shakes her spine.

“Cold,” she complains, giggling.

“I’m sorry,” he offers, rubbing his fingers over the wetness to warm things back up. He spreads lube across his forefingers using his thumb, soaking his whole hand in the process. But he doesn’t care. Shit, he might _need_ his whole hand.

He rubs soaking-wet circles over her hole with the pad of his fingertip, the pressure just enough to make her wince. Once he feels like he’s given her enough pressure, he inserts the tip of his finger into her tight hole. She moans delicately into the pillow, and he takes it as a cue to keep going. He fucks her sweetly with his finger, watching it slip in and out of her. The image alone makes him groan low in his throat, the knowledge that she’s _all his_ tonight. He keeps stroking with his middle finger, feeling every sweet little muscle start to loosen up. She moves her hips with him, allowing him better access, and he takes it as a sign that she needs something bigger. He slips his ring finger into her ass and she groans low from her belly. She keeps rocking her hips like she needs him closer and closer, deeper and deeper.

“So good, baby,” he whispers. She wiggles her hips and accepts the full length of his fingers. His outside knuckles slam against her skin as he buries his fingers inside her. She moans again and he can hear her panting breaths. He adds a little more lube, missing partially and making a mess of the bedsheets below them. But he doesn’t care – they’ve made a mess already, and he knows they’ve hardly started. His index finger slides in beside the other two, and she stops rocking her hips and groans loudly.

“ _Shit,_ ” she says indelicately. She moves her hips and repositions her knees so she’s spread wide enough for three fingers. He’s able to move inside her slowly, carefully angling his fingers so they hit where she needs them. They move like that for a little while, him stretching her out tenderly. After a while, she rocks on his fingers easily. He revels in it, kisses the top of her ass cheek, assures her that she’s doing _so good_ for him.

“Ready,” she whispers, “I’m ready.” He pumps a few more times inside her before he pulls his hand away. He knows he wants her on her back – he knows he wants to look at her. He flips her over and she nods, glancing up at him. Her deep, brown eyes are wide with anticipation and her mouth hangs open, her breaths coming hard. She looks so beautiful, so ready. 

“Do you have a condom?” he asks. Her eyes flicker and she presses her lips together tightly. 

“Just pull out. It’s okay, I swear. I want to feel you.” Jackie is surprised by her proposition.

“Are you sure?” he tests. She nods.

“Yeah,” she assures. They’re both clean – they know this already, but it always felt like using protection was the right thing to do. But truth be told, Jackie hasn’t been with anyone else recently. There’s really no reason for him not to give into her request. Her words ring in his head – _I want to feel you._

He’s kneeling in front of her, and he takes a second to admire her all spread out like this. Her feet are planted on the bed, digging into the sheets and covers. Her knees are bent, and he can see the way she’s pushing her whole body up to meet his. Even in the dimly-lit bedroom, he can see that she’s flushed and sweating across her chest. He’s barely started and she already looks so fucked-out. She looks stunning. And it’s all for _him._

He spreads a generous amount of lube over his shaft as he kneels in front of her. He looks down at her face, searching for any signs of doubt or reconsideration. But there are none at all. Her eyes are rolling back and she’s panting softly in a way where he can see her chest rising and falling. She grabs her knees and spreads herself out all the way for him. He's never seen anything more appealing in his life. He wants to absolutely _ruin_ her. And he’s going to.

Cautiously, he pushes the head of his cock into her ass. Again, he scans her face to read her expression, and she exhales deeply as he fills her. Her eyes are closed and her lips are parted. She looks angelic. He pushes in a few times experimentally, feeling her adjust to the penetration.

He starts to move more regularly inside her – and _holy fucking shit_ , he’s inside her, for real, and she’s tight and warm and hungry around his cock. He ignores every atom of his body that tells him to speed up. As much as he wants to fuck her raw, he knows she needs time to adjust. He gives it to her, holding a slow, steady, difficult pace as she gets used to the feeling of his dick.

“Darius,” she whimpers softly. It shakes him – she almost never calls him by his full given name, much less during sex.

“I’m right here, baby,” he whispers back. He keeps the pace careful, pushing aside his animal instincts to absolutely plow her. He keeps it slow, keeps her comfortable. He adds a few more drops of lube to his shaft to make it easier for her to take. That seems to help, so he adds a little more. He wants it to be good for her – wet, hot, easy.

“More, more…” she mumbles, “fuck me…” _Shit._ He starts to give in, speeding up inside her incredibly tight hole. His hands are on her hips, partially to steady himself and partially to pull her down on his cock, making her take it all. He penetrates her fully and bottoms out for the first time, and it makes them both gasp. They lock eyes for just a second before he pushes into her harder and harder, faster and faster.

“God, you feel so good,” he groans. The pace he sets is hot and hungry, and Nicky swivels her hips down on him to take more more more. She’s so good, more than he ever could’ve dreamed of her as a bottom. Delicate, girly whines escape her lips as he fucks her hard enough that it shakes the mattress and rocks the bedframe below them. He’s all-in now, giving her his dick the way she deserves it, and she’s taking it so good for him.

“ _Fuck…_ fuck, all night… wanted you all night, shit…” Her babbling is so incredibly sexy to Jackie. He feels the same way – it’s hard for him to be around her too long without needing _all_ of her. He strokes hard inside her, pushing up as deep as he can in her tight opening. It’s working – she throws her head back and curses loudly as he hits a particularly sensitive spot.

Without any warning, Nicky reaches one hand down to grab her own cock, which lays rock-hard against her stomach. She wraps her hand fully around the length of her shaft, pumping wildly. It only takes a few strokes before she’s spilling cum gracelessly across her own stomach, breathing heavily to the point of panting. She keeps touching herself even after she climaxes, her eyes squeezed shut in concentration. He’s mesmerized watching her, and he slows his pace down.

“Holy shit,” he muses, almost more to himself than to her. “Do you need a second?” he asks with concern, but he’s met with a low, gritty _fuckmefuckmefuckme_ as she spreads her legs out even further for him. He does as she asks – he keeps going, keeps pushing deep into her tight hole.

“Feel good?” he asks, a little bit of cockiness in his tone. She just whines and mumbles _please please please_ in pained little whispers. His hands clamp down on her hips, pushing into her over and over, hitting the same spot that makes her grunt high and nasal.

He rearranges himself to lay on top of her, closer to her face. He needs to see her, kiss her, feel her. He can feel that when their bodies touch, her cum is transferred onto his skin, but he doesn’t care. It’s not the first time he’s been covered in her cum, and it certainly won’t be the last. Their faces are inches apart, and he kisses her once, feeling sweat on their skin mixing together. She exhales deeply as he regains his place inside her, rocking her hips against his.

“ _So good_ ,” she mumbles, garbled and broken under him. Her legs wrap up around his waist and she pulls him in closer, and _holy fuck_ he moans loud into her mouth, speeding up as fast as he can. It’s messy, desperate, undeniably hot _._ He knows he won’t last much longer, and he starts to sit back on his heels so he can pull out. But she stops him, her legs holding him firmly in place.

“Cum inside me,” she moans gracelessly. His mouth drops open slightly and he looks at her in disbelief. “ _Cum inside me,_ ” she begs again, even more decided this time and punctuated with a sharp inhale at the end. Everything’s moving too fast, and he doesn’t even have time to consider her request before her legs squeeze his waist and pull him deep inside her.

He doesn’t fight it.

He finds the rhythm he needs, fucking her in a way he didn’t even know he was craving. She calls out his name again and he’s pushed over the edge, all the way inside her, filling her up. She cries out loudly, her nails digging into the back of his shoulders as he pushes all the way into her, their hips meeting. He lets her ride it out, and he can feel her start to contract around him. He moves so slowly, barely noticeably inside her, and holy shit, the warmth and wetness makes him grit his teeth. He hardly ever tops these days, much less unprotected. Much less with _Nicky._ It’s all too much for him, and he has to make himself focus again, coming down from his high.

He’s panting over her, amazed by how much he dreads putting any space between their bodies. He pulls out slowly, mesmerized watching his own cum drip out of her tight entrance. It’s so fucking sexy – erotic, even. It proves that she’s _his._

“Let me clean you up,” he whispers, squeezing her thigh before he goes to grab a wet towel from the bathroom. He rubs her skin tenderly, wiping their shared cum off her skin. He wipes himself up too before discarding the towel and moving to lay next to her.

“It’s been a while since I’ve done that,” she confesses, still breathing hard. Jackie chuckles.

“I hope it was as good for you as it was for me,” he says.

She sighs deeply and nods. “Believe me. I enjoy bottoming, actually. I just have to really like the guy it’s with.”

Jackie cocks an eyebrow. “So what I’m hearing is that you _really like_ me,” he teases. She laughs softly.

“Don’t get so full of yourself. Lay with me,” she offers. He turns the TV on, and they stay like that for a while, idly watching America’s Next Top Model reruns and talking, holding each other. Neither of them talk about the lack of protection. Maybe it’ll come up later when they’re both a little more awake and equipped to have a serious discussion. But for now, all that matters is Nicky’s head snuggled into Jackie’s chest and his fingers twisting lazily through her straight, black hair. Nicky is the first to get sleepy, mumbling something about a wine headache.

He plants a goodnight kiss on her forehead, and he could almost picture accompanying it with a soft _I love you_ , could feel it all right and tender on her skin. But he doesn’t, not yet. For now, he settles for a brief kiss and curling up close to her, feeling the warmth of love crashing around inside him like ocean waves.


	7. il faut attendre

Things get soft.

And sweet.

For the next few weeks, Nicky and Jackie keep working the same gig together on Saturday nights at Twenty’s. It’s like the focal point of their relationship – they see each other throughout the week here and there, but they both know that no matter what, they have Saturday.

Jackie and Nicky fall into a rhythm together. Nicky sleeps on the left side of the bed, and Jackie takes the right side. Nicky needs to sleep with a fan on or she’ll complain that she’s dying. Jackie likes coffee in the morning – Nicky can take it or leave it, but she’s more inclined to drink tea. They each keep a toothbrush and some spare clothes at the other’s apartment, even though they tend to just stay at Jackie’s place since it’s a little more peaceful. Nicky starts sleeping over even when there’s no sex or alcohol to facilitate her needing to crash with him. They just get dinner and come back to his place to work on drag or watch movies until bedtime.

Like a _real_ couple.

In addition to the cute details, the sex is as hot as ever. Jackie has never been the type to need a ton of sex in his life. But with her, it’s different. She bends him over the kitchen counter, fingers him in their shared morning shower, makes him beg for her dick on the living room couch as they’re watching TV at night. It’s infectious how badly they want each other. Plus, now that they’ve experimented with their versatility a little, they have even more ways to pleasure each other. He jokes that she keeps him young.

He thinks about her all the time, even when they’re not together. She’s good for him – she loosens him up, forces him to be less serious all the time. She starts calling him by his real name a little more frequently. He’s often ‘Dari’ or ‘Dar’ to her, and he starts calling her ‘K.’ Things are falling into place, at least in Jackie’s eyes.

Tonight, it’s a weeknight where Nicky is working and Jackie is off. He’s alone in his apartment, but he knows she’ll be back once her gig is finished. He left the door unlocked for her.

His night alone has been relaxing, but to be honest, he’s spent most of it missing her. He took a bath with candles and Netflix playing in the background. He used lavender soaps that he knows she’d like. He’s lounging in bed in a little white jock strap, wasting time on his phone while he waits for her. A little after one in the morning, he gets a text from her. _Be there soon_ , the text reads. Jackie’s heart skips a beat.

 _Come to the bedroom,_ he replies. Not long after, he hears Nicky come in, opening the door and clicking the lock behind her. He listens closely to her footsteps, hearing her shuffle around the living room putting things away before she opens the door and appears before him. She’s in boy clothes with a baseball cap on, but she hasn’t taken her makeup off yet. Only a dim nightlight lights the bedroom, but it’s enough that she can see him centered on the bed, nude except for the tiny white jock strap that barely contains him. He’s practically posing for her as she walks into the room. She smiles warmly and licks her lips.

“You look like you were expecting company,” she muses.

“I missed you,” he whispers.

“Mmm, I can tell. Show me your outfit,” she teases, reaching a hand down to stroke his hip and the strip of white elastic. He hums and spreads his legs, grabbing his knees, showing himself all the way off for her. He palms his dick and rubs his hand down to his ass, back up the undersides of his thighs. He flips over and gets on his knees, arching his back for her and showing off his ass shamelessly. She licks her lips and shakes her head as she watches him.

“Look at how pretty you are,” she offers seriously. Her hand returns to his hip, her thumb stroking his skin affirmingly.

“I cleaned up for you,” he says. Her hears her chuckle, proving she knows what he’s thinking. He wants her tongue on him, _now_.

“I haven’t even taken my makeup off, baby,” she defends.

“We’ve done it in makeup before,” he argues back. He can feel himself getting bratty, so caught up in his desire for her, his _need_. He can hear her smack her lips and cluck her tongue at him, just starting to get annoyed.

“You need to learn some patience,” she chides. She flips him over on his back again, giving him a once-over glance. He shows his agreement with a pointed _mmmm._

“I need to shower all this off,” Nicky starts, “and you’re gonna wait for me.” She walks over to Jackie’s drag station and picks two white sashes out of a drawer. Jackie thinks he knows what comes next, but he’s nervous to even imagine it. He can feel himself breathing harder.

“I can be patient,” he assures her. She smirks evilly.

“I want to make _sure_ you’re patient,” she explains. She takes his hands and brings his palms together over his chest. She wraps one sash around his wrists, tying it tight and binding his wrists together. Her eyes are locked on his the whole time, giving him an out if he decides this isn’t what he wants. But he loves it – he loves the idea of having to behave in her absence. She situates him face-down on the pillow, like he had been earlier. She binds his ankles together with the other sash. He’s left balanced on his knees with his ass in the air, exposed completely, his wrists and ankles bound tightly. He can imagine how he looks, how submissive, how _filthy._

“Be good while I’m gone. Wait nicely. Can you do that?” she asks in a patronizing voice.

“Yes,” he responds quickly. She kisses his ass cheeks a few times before she leaves the room again, gone as quickly as she had arrived.

Jackie’s left in the silence with nothing to do but wait for her. He wiggles his hands and feet to test her handiwork, but the bonds are tied tight. He’s breathing heavy with anticipation for her. It’s _so sexy_ to be tied up, waiting. The humiliation of wanting her so badly that he’ll do anything for it.

She’s right about everything – about him being needy, greedy, a brat. He _is._ He’s impatient for her. If his hands weren’t tied together, he’d honestly probably be touching himself, rubbing quickly and carelessly at his hole using the warming lube he keeps in the nightstand. He imagines it briefly, but he stops himself. He wants all his pleasure to belong to Nicky.

He listens carefully for every little noise he can hear through the closed door to give him clues about Nicky’s movements. He can hear the shower start, and with nothing better to do, he times it, counting _one one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand_ in his head. He’s picturing her gorgeous body, her smooth, tan skin under the shower stream, the water dripping off her hair. He’s distracting himself. Thinking about her only makes him more and more needy.

He stays still, as patient as he knows how to be. He could probably flip over and lay more comfortably on his back, but he doesn’t. It’s important to him that he stays just how Nicky left him without cheating her rules. He hears the shower turn off, and he can hear movement coming from the bathroom. He tries to sense what she’s doing, but his mind wanders, fantasizing about her. He can feel his cock growing hard under him in his jock strap.

He hears the door click open, and Nicky walks in, shutting it behind her. He can feel her eyes on him as she walks in.

“So good,” she marvels, “so obedient.” She sits on the side of the bed and taps on his back. “Can you get on your back?” He stretches his legs out under him and log-rolls to his back. He’s met with a beautiful sight – Nicky, sitting next to him, all clean and fresh-faced and nude from head to toe. Jackie’s tied hands are proudly displayed in front of him, pressed to his chest. She smirks, looking him up and down.

“I behaved for you. I was so good,” he assures. He watches her eyes trace down his body to his cock, which is clearly visible through his jock strap. The head of his cock stands straight up against his stomach and threatens to poke out of the white elastic at the top of his underwear.

“Were you imagining me in my shower?” she asks. A single fingertip traces the outline of his cock and he whines.

“Mmhmm,” he affirms. She keeps touching him, her gaze locked down on his body. Her hands are on his thighs, running so lightly over his skin that it almost tickles. She’s teasing him, and he grunts softly to express his disapproval. She cocks her head.

“Don’t be greedy, honey. Here, you were good. I’ll be nice to you.” She lays down next to him and coaxes him on his side. He’s still bound at the wrists and ankles, but on his side, his hands can rest somewhat comfortably in front of him. She wraps him in her arms and kisses him, deeply, like he’s been craving all night. He moans weakly into her mouth as her soft lips press tenderly against his. Her hand sneaks down to grab his ass and she holds him close, rubbing at his skin. He leans in as much as he can, hungry for her touch.

“All yours,” he mumbles into her mouth, “all yours.” She hums approvingly. For a while, they’re just kissing, and it’s sweet and gentle despite the fact that Jackie is still tied up. Nicky holds him close and glides her tongue across his in all his favorite ways. He’s missed her – they haven’t seen each other in a few days, and he’s missed her kisses. He’s more than content to just lay with her, their lips pressed together, her arm draped around his body.

“Let me warm you up,” she offers as she pulls away. She sits up and moves to the foot of the bed where she starts to work the bonds off his ankles. “I’ll need to spread you out,” she justifies as she works. The white silk comes untied and she discards it on the floor. Jackie wiggles his feet, shaking himself free.

“How do you want me?” he asks, deliberately making his voice a little slower and sexier. She smirks.

“I have an idea,” she responds confidently. “But keep this on, it looks good on you,” she says, snapping the elastic band of the jock strap. Since there’s nothing at all in the back, she still has full access to his ass. It makes him feel girly, in a way – like keeping lingerie on during foreplay, but a male version. It’s unexpected.

He watches her lay down on her back next to him. He glances down and notices that she’s already hard just from seeing him and kissing him. And _anticipating_ him. Part of Jackie wants to reach down and grab her cock, but he knows he can’t yet. He trusts that she’ll give him what he needs, but he knows he has to wait for her dick.

“Turn around and come up here. Face away from the wall,” Nicky commands, patting the very top of her chest. Jackie does as he’s told. He carefully kneels over Nicky’s face, placing his legs with caution on either side of her head. Nicky reaches one hand up around his hips, steadying him and giving him some point of reference. He starts to sit back, careful not to put too much weight on her. He feels her tongue flicker against his hole and winces, arching his back to spread out for her. It’s been a while since he’s sat on someone’s face. It makes him feel so exposed – and he _loves_ it.

Nicky’s tongue presses harder against his hole and he feels himself stiffen at the pressure. He swallows hard and relaxes, letting her lick him in slow, thorough strokes with her tongue spread to be as wide as possible. A nasal little _mmm_ escapes him as her hand snakes around to grab his ass cheek, squeezing and pulling to spread him out. It lets her tongue reach him a little deeper, a little fuller. He exhales at the warmth of her soft tongue pressed against his entrance.

“Mmm, yeah,” he manages. He can feel his cock growing harder and harder in his jock strap. She’s careful with him, licking thoroughly at his hole as her hand remains steady on his ass. He can’t really grab onto anything for support, so he just keeps his tied arms clutched to his chest. It’s hard work, keeping himself propped up without dropping too much of his weight on her. But it also feels amazing to be so spread out over the enticing heat of her mouth.

She speeds up her tongue, licking him faster and he grinds his hips, taking all that she has to give him. It’s hard for him to not get greedy, not drop his weight in search of more hot pressure. But he keeps it together, rolling his hips just a little against her face. He feels so ready with her tongue stroking him perfectly. She squeezes his ass with her hand, spreading him out and giving her even more room to lick wildly at his hole.

Jackie’s breathing picks up. Nicky’s rock-hard dick is right in front of him, so close that he could reach out and touch her if he wanted to. He can’t help himself from being a brat.

“Nicky… I, fuck… I need your cock,” he manages. He knows it’s greedy – he knows Nicky will call him out again, like he deserves. She stops, uses her open palm to push him up off her face, breaking the contact between her mouth and his entrance.

“What was that?” she asks.

“Baby, please… Just fuck me hard like I deserve,” he whines.

She taps his thigh, indicating for him to dismount her. He does, kneeling next to her with his tied hands resting under his chin. He looks at her with wide eyes, waiting for her verdict.

“All fours, honey,” she commands. He has to physically stop himself from looking too excited, even though he’s more than glad to bend over for her. He scoots to the center of the bed and kneels, bending over and resting his head on the pillow with his tied wrists resting under his chin. He looks back at her over his shoulder, smirking as his hips circle, showing off for her.

“So cocky,” she chides as she grabs lube from the nightstand. She squeezes her hand around his hip once before she finally works his jock strap down his legs, leaving him nude. He picks his knees up, allowing her to slide it off his legs fully. He realizes how rock-hard he is, now that his dick is free from the confines of the jock strap. He sets his knees far apart and kneels, opened up for her, so _ready_.

She holds his hips between her hands, rubbing her palms over his skin. She kisses him a few times before she drips some lube over his hole. He hums sweetly, anticipating her fingers. His face rests on his hands, pressed into the pillow, his knees spread as far as they’ll go. Too slowly, she pushes her middle finger into his ass. He whines and exhales, muffled by the pillow. He shifts his hips around, already hungry for more penetration. He works himself open and slams back on her finger.

“More,” he grunts as commandingly as possible, even in his extra-submissive position. She’s only a few strokes in, and he already needs another finger. He knows he can take it, and he wants to show her.

“Slow down, baby, I don’t want to hurt you,” she warns. Her free hand strokes his hip sweetly, and he knows she’s serious.

“You won’t, I’m ready, I swear,” he argues. He’s not above begging for it, so he adds a sharp _please_ at the end, hoping it convinces her. He whines as she slots two fingers into his asshole, moving at a slow, loving pace. He lets himself slow down with her, taking her penetration and rocking his hip with her hand. He hums into the pillow when her fingers find a particularly sensitive spot inside him, stroking him with deep, measured focus. He can feel himself opening up even more, can feel his pleasure start to build with every little movement. Her free hand holds firmly on his hip, keeping some control of him.

“Thought about this all night,” he manages, “craved you. Wanted you to come home and put me in my place.” She seems to like this – she speeds up, her fingers moving a little less carefully inside him.

“I love seeing you all spread out for me,” she whispers back. Without warning, she slips a third finger into him and he groans. It feels _so fucking good_ , and he just wants her to ram him as hard as she can. He needs all of it, craves her most out-of-control, hungry, desperate, animalistic love. He throws his hips back on her fingers, proving how good he can take it. He’s moving so wildly that she slips all the way out of him a few times and has to reposition, realigning her fingers with his hole. It’s like he can’t even help it. He’s too desperate to go slow. Too hungry to be careful. He needs all of her, _now_. She twists her fingers inside him to stretch him out and he moans.

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” he assures breathily. She holds her fingers still inside him. He can feel her eyes all over him, and he arches his back a little, doing his best to look enticing for her. 

“Stay like this,” she commands. He can feel a shiver run up his spine once he realizes that she wants to take him like this, from behind. He cranes his neck around to look at her. She’s reaching for the lube, dropping some in her hand and spreading it over her cock. He notices she hasn’t reached for a condom.

“I’ll pull out,” Nicky promises, reading his concern. Jackie nods into the pillow. Secretly, part of him wouldn’t care if she didn’t. Her fingers rub at his entrance with some good pressure, keeping him warmed up. She drops a little bit more lube onto his hole and spreads it around, making sure he’s comfortable.

He feels her knees shifting, and she leans forward to press the head of her cock against his opening. He winces softly and arches his back, pushing up against her. She breeches him, slowly adding enough pressure to penetrate him. His mouth is open, moaning, wincing softly as she pushes into his hole.

“So fucking tight,” she groans, just barely starting to move inside him. She starts slowly, but he’s so hot for her already. She doesn’t need to be so careful with him. But still, he lets her control the pace, giving her a chance to warm up, too.

“Fuck me,” he grumbles, for good measure. She pushes deeper inside him and he moans sweetly. He can hear her breathing pick up and he arches his back, allowing her even better access inside him. Her hands rest around his hips, not pushing or pulling him but just keeping them connected.

“It’s all yours, only you, always… fuck, no one else could touch me, just you…” He has no idea what’s making him so talkative and bold, but it’s snowballing. The deeper he gets, the more he wants to keep going. It seems to be working – she grunts and wraps her fingers tight around his hips, gaining more control.

“So good,” she whispers, pulling his hips up so she can fuck him deeper. Jackie whines and complies, gasping when the tip of her cock reaches his most sensitive point. She speeds up, fucking him faster and less gracefully. He moans low, leaning into his tied wrists.

“Baby, after the first night I went home with you, I thought about you… _shit,_ looked at pictures of you, imagined you, _oh God,_ Nicky…and I touched myself, thought about you while I did it, _fuck_ …” His voice is broken and muffled but he knows she heard him because it slows her down.

“You jerked off to me?” she accuses in a cocky tone. He can feel blood rising to redden his cheeks, only now realizing what an insane confession he’s just made. But it’s too late now.

“Yes,” he groans through gritted teeth as his hips circle on her cock, “so pretty. Wanted your dick so bad – _ohh,_ fuck…” She slams into him hard and he squeezes his eyes shut. Fuck, she could do anything to him. Anything at all. Her dick hits his most sensitive spot over and over again, and he cries out every time.

“Flip over,” she commands, and he does it with humiliating eagerness. She pulls out of him and he whimpers gently as the loss of the penetration. He lands on his back and Nicky starts stroking her dick roughly over him, still kneeling between his legs. He’s mesmerized watching her work on herself, knowing what comes next. 

“Cum for me,” he offers in a whisper, looking her up and down. She looks so gorgeous and hungry. He loves seeing her like this, loves seeing how badly she needs it. She’s just as needy as he is. She bites her bottom lip and grunts, and soon enough she’s spilling cum across his stomach, his chest, and his hands still bound tight in front of him. It covers him, and he can picture in his head how filthy he looks, tied up and covered in her cum.

Wasting no time, she slots a hand under him and with a lubricated finger, she regains her place inside him. At the same time, her mouth comes down to move around his dick, taking his length between her lips. _Holy shit_. He fantasized about this, the dual pleasure of her fingers and her mouth at the same time. He pulls his legs up higher, gives her space to twist her wrist inside his hole as her lips sink further and further down his shaft. Her free hand grabs the base of his dick and steadies it, her mouth moving faster to match the speed that she’d fucking him with her finger. Her knuckles slam against the outside of his asshole as she fingers him, her mouth still tight and hot around his cock.

“Baby… so good, gonna cum…” he warns. She glances up at him, her eyes almost challenging him. He wants it – he wants to cum in her throat, overwhelm her the way she’s overwhelmed him. He bucks his hips and it’s over for him. He’s pushed over the edge of his climax and he cries out, panting hard as he shoots cum in her mouth, down her lips, dripping down her chin. He can’t tear his eyes away from her. She’s sloppy with it on purpose, letting cum drip off her bottom lip, licking it up off his skin, swallowing hard. It’s almost too erotic for him to watch her, covered in _him_. She generously takes his cock between her lips again, letting him ride out the increased sensitivity from his orgasm. After a few hungry licks, she smirks and dismounts him, grabbing a washcloth to clean them up.

“Can you tell I missed you?” Jackie asks softly, his chest still heaving.

“A little bit,” she teases. She’s looking down, focused on cleaning him up. When she reaches his hands, she tugs at the knot on the white fabric and unties him, leaning down to assure him that he did _so good_ and kissing him tenderly. He shakes his wrists free and can’t help but check for red marks. There’s a little red line on the outside of his forearms where the edge of the bonds had dug into his skin, and it makes him proud, in a filthy way. He wraps around her as they move to lay together. They kiss sweet and deep, all their bare skin pressed together between the sheets. Jackie feels so loved and so cared for. They come to rest with Jackie’s head on Nicky’s shoulder, her hand stroking his back.

“I feel like I have to be extra nice to you now,” Nicky starts, breaking the silence. “I’ll get you coffee in the morning, I promise. And I’ll make breakfast.” Jackie laughs softly at Nicky’s proposition.

“Believe me, that _was_ you being extra nice to me,” he assures her.

“I’m just trying to be a good boyfriend,” Nicky replies. Jackie stiffens a little, acutely aware of the fact that it’s the first time that they’ve used the B word with each other. Despite how close and understood their relationship has been, they’ve been hesitant to label it. But Nicky is always bolder than him.

“You’re a good boyfriend.” He snuggles closer to Nicky, laying a sweet kiss on her collarbone.

“We have to behave at Twenty’s on Saturday,” Nicky mentions.

“I don’t trust us to do that,” he says honestly. They both giggle. Neither of them last long after that – Nicky especially is exhausted from her show. They get ready for bed together,and Nicky uses her toothbrush that lives in Jackie's bathroom now. As Jackie is falling asleep with her body wrapped around his and the ceiling fan buzzing calmly above them, the word _boyfriend_ rings in his head.


	8. le mien

A few days later, they’re asleep in Nicky’s bed, and Jackie has a nightmare.

It’s one of those awful, unclear ones where you have no idea what’s happening, but you know that you’re in grave danger. It’s confusing and unsettling. He wakes up panting, breathing hard and drenched in sweat. He’s making so much noise that he inadvertently wakes Nicky up. She shifts in bed, rolling over to look at him.

“I’m fine, I had a bad dream,” he assures as he sees her eyes open. She pouts her lips and reaches for him.

“Mm, viens ici. Je suis là, mon chéri, je t’aime.” And that’s the first time she says _I love you_ to him – half-asleep, in French, comforting him back to reality after a nightmare. He swears he hears it right, and he doesn’t know what to say. He pauses for a second, just looking at her beautiful, sleepy face.

“Dooset daram.” He doesn’t know if she understood him. He’s not sure she needs to. She pulls him close and he settles in, his cheek pressed against her chest. Her soft breaths are the only thing in his mind as he falls back asleep.

x

It’s a Saturday.

Nicky and Jackie slept in their separate respective apartments on Friday night. Jackie had back-to-back shows and was too exhausted to come see her. But they’ll be together at Twenty’s for their Saturday gig, which makes him very happy. Jackie has a… project, per se, that he works on all day on Saturday. It takes up most of his day, headphones in, focused. But by the time he’s finished, he’s confident that his hard work will pay off.

As per usual, Nicky and Jackie plan on painting together at Twenty’s. That means getting there early and setting up next to each other, giggling and exchanging advice as they get ready. Jackie is the first of them to arrive, and he walks over to the dressing room, suitcase in tow.

To Jackie’s pleasant surprise, he sees Brita across the dressing room, just starting her makeup. He squeals excitedly as he sees her and runs over to pull her into a hug. They chat and catch up a little, and Brita tells him that she’s hosting tonight. It makes Jackie even more excited. Brita is a good friend, but they don’t get to see each other as often as he’d like. He’s happy to be here with her.

Nicky arrives a few minutes later, planting a sweet kiss on Jackie’s lips that makes Brita cock an eyebrow. Jackie grins, but doesn’t explain, just lets Nicky pull him by the wrist over to their usual mirrors.

They could have fun doing anything together. Literally anything. Today, Nicky is obsessively quoting some video she saw on Twitter, cracking herself up and everyone else in the room. For someone who looks so sexy and delicate most of the time, Nicky is an absolute goof. And Jackie loves it. They laugh easily together, probably adding a full thirty minutes to their painting time. But it’s worth it, to be laughing in half-drag with her, watching her transform. She helps him with his brows and his nose contour, which has become a regular occurrence. Partially because she’s a very skilled makeup artist, and partially because he likes being that close to her, all up in each other’s faces. He turns it into a staring contest, finding subtle ways to make her laugh. She scolds him, warning that he’s going to make her mess up. He just laughs along with her.

Nicky’s final result is gorgeous. Her makeup looks quite natural but with a bold, red lip. She’s in a little silver bodysuit, showing off her legs and her tiny waist. She has on thigh-high boots with huge heels, almost stripper-level high. Her legs look gorgeous. Her _whole_ body looks so pretty. He can’t help but wrap a hug around her waist, whispering to her how amazing she looks. They end up with a few minutes to socialize with the other girls before they have to head over to the stage.

The show order is the same as always. Nicky goes first, then Jackie goes after her. For round one, Nicky picks a Pussycat Dolls song, as per usual. Her dancing is gorgeous as ever, and every time she flips her long blonde hair, more tips seem to appear in the audience. It’s almost ridiculous how much money she collects, but it makes Jackie happy and proud of her.

Jackie follows up with “Too Much to Dream” by Allie X. It’s an upbeat but emotional one that he likes to pull out every once in a while for the lesbians. It’s a fun one to dance to – he likes to act out the story behind it. He’s stumbling around the stage dramatically, mouthing the lyrics and collecting tips. It’s a fun one, and he sees Nicky smiling at him from the side of the stage.

They watch the other girls from the side of the stage. Jackie and Brita talk a lot, enjoying their time together. Plus, Brita is a hilarious host. It makes him happy to be with her.

Before too long, it’s time for Nicky’s second number. She catches Jackie off-guard by doing something incredibly sexy, one he’s never seen her perform before. She chooses “Tell Me” by Sabrina Claudio. It’s slow and rhythmic, with a melody that flows like water, easy on her pretty red lips. She’s wearing a little burgundy two-piece set with a corset, and she looks way more like a burlesque dancer than a drag queen. She’s ethereal. Her movements are slow and fluid, and she looks absolutely stunning. Jackie is mesmerized, as always.

When she finishes her song, Brita asks the audience for another round of applause before introducing Jackie. He draws a deep breath before taking the stage, feeling ready. The song he chose is one that Nicky has played around the house before. All the lyrics are all in French, and it's by an artist Nicky loves. It took Jackie _days_ to memorize the quicker parts of the song with tougher words, but he feels confident that he’s mastered it. Jackie looked at the translated lyrics, and the basic gist of the song is _I’m not like anyone you’ve ever been with before, I’ll treat you better than anyone you've ever had_. Jackie felt it was just bold enough to have the intended effect. The beat is sexy but still quick and sharp, like something Rihanna would put out.

Jackie’s picked his outfit carefully. He’s in a black dress that he’s hoping Nicky will recognize – it’s one that he wore the first night they worked at Twenty’s together. His waist is cinched and his body looks _good_. He’s struts to the front of the stage, rolling his hips with his arms stretched out above his head like a belly dancer. He glances over at Nicky, to be sure that she’s watching. Her eyes are fixed on him, and it makes him more confident. He bends down to take tips from the audience members, winking sweetly at them.

Towards the end of the second verse, Jackie walks straight over to Nicky, who’s watching from the side of the stage. He’s still lip-syncing every lyric, somehow still on track with the French. He dips down and kneels before Nicky, wraps his arms around her, and shamelessly kisses her. This earns screams and applause from the audience, which he ignores.

He feels Nicky smile against his lips. The kiss is as deep as it can be with both of them in full drag, smearing their lipstick together. Jackie glides his tongue across Nicky’s and she hums. Nicky pats Jackie’s legs and gestures for him to sit on the edge of the stage. He sits and wraps his legs around her waist, gripping tight. It’s so intimate, and it reminds him of sitting on the kitchen counter, legs wrapped around Nicky’s waist, exchanging sleepy kisses as they wait for the coffee to brew.

The crowd whoops and hollers loudly. Jackie thinks he even hears Brita make a comment into her mic. But he doesn’t care at all. He’s lost in Nicky entirely, and she’s lost in him. It’s exactly how he wanted it to be, scandalous but still very sweet. 

He pulls away and jumps back up on the stage, pausing a moment to let Nicky fix his lipstick for him. He finishes the song, even posing on the floor and making it sexy. He’s taken notes from Nicky, posing spread out on his knees and elbows. The song finishes, and Jackie adds a graceful courtesy before making his way offstage.

“ _Girl!!_ That was _caliente,_ bitch,” Brita jokes, fanning herself dramatically before introducing the next performer. Jackie laughs and blows a kiss before he returns to Nicky’s side.

“I can’t believe you,” Nicky says into Jackie’s ear. He can hear the smile in her voice.

“Did you like it? Was it good?” he asks. Their eyes are locked. Nicky nods, grinning widely.

“So good. God, you’re so smart. So good. I love you.” She pecks a kiss to his cheek and wraps her arm around his waist. The rest of the show is sweet. Jackie and Nicky watch together from the side of the stage, attached at the hip. Brita makes a few good-natured comments about them, but Jackie and Nicky just laugh it off. They both know Brita is coming from a place of love.

The show wraps up and all the queens stay in the bar to party for a while. Nicky's friends are there, and Jackie catches up with some of his castmates. Jackie expresses that he'd rather leave sooner than later, and Nicky seems to understand. She tells him to come out front when he's ready. Before he leaves, he finds Brita, who's seated at her station taking her makeup off.

“Hey baby,” Jackie says, walking over and hugging her shoulders from behind.

“Hey boo,” she replies, smiling.

“I just…” Jackie starts, “I wanted to say thank you. For booking Nicky here with me. It… she’s amazing… and honestly, you… I’m so grateful.” He’s falling apart a little. He doesn’t even know how to describe his gratitude. Brita smiles warmly and turns around to face him better.

“Hey, I may have booked her, but you won her over. You two are really sweet together,” Brita says genuinely.

“We should all hang out sometime. Me and Nicky and you and your boyfriend,” Jackie offers, and he means it. Brita grins.

“That sounds great, sis. I fucking love you.”

“I love you too,” Jackie assures. Brita stands up and he wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

“Your French song was really amazing, by the way,” Brita says. Jackie laughs into her shoulder.

“Thank you, I’m glad you liked it. Maybe I’ll do it again sometime.” They air-kiss and Jackie promises to text her later. He heads downstairs to meet Nicky, who’s waiting for him out front with a cigarette in her hand. She smiles when he walks over to her.

“I had to say bye to Brita,” he explains.

“You really learned that whole song for me,” she says, almost more to herself than to Jackie. Jackie smiles and nods, pressing his nose into the crook of her neck.

“I did,” he replies, “because you’re my boyfriend.” He’s grinning as he says it, like a schoolgirl.

“I want to take you home and fuck your brains out,” Nicky whispers, her tone incredibly delicate considering how vulgar the sentiment is. It makes Jackie laugh out loud.

“Please do,” he goads. They’re both a little tipsy and overwhelmed with love, and it’s the perfect recipe for them to de-drag as fast as possible and fall into a cab without a second thought. It’s just like the night they met, all over each other in the back of the car, but instead of lust pulling them together like gravity, it’s love. It’s different, heavier, even more potent. They barely even make it upstairs before their clothes are hitting the ground like raindrops, a tornado of hands and lips all over their skin. They try to be slow, they try to be delicate but they want each other _so badly._ Nicky fingers him so hard in the shower that he almost cums right there, before they've even started. They make it to the bed and Jackie falls on his back, holds his legs open and begs shamelessly for her. She lays on top and pushes into him, careful not to hurt him. The space between their mouths is taken up by _fuck_ and _yes baby_ and _right there_ and then there's no space between their mouth. She kisses him while they do it, and he feels like he could cry. She grits _I love you_ over and over while she’s inside him. He can’t remember the last time that he’s ever experienced something like that. Maybe he never has. He begs for her cum and she gives it to him, finds her climax deep, _deep_ inside him and fills him up. He's panting by the time she's done with him, in utter shock and utter bliss. She whispers his name a few times, says she loves him, he says it back in three different languages. He can't stop looking at her face - he wants so badly to be kissing her, but he also wants to be a few inches away so he can look into her pretty brown eyes and watch her smile. He's never felt this safe with someone, never felt this needed. He curls up with her, their legs tied together like tree roots, the dizzying dance of love filling his head like a song. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when this was gonna be porn without plot?? hahahahhhhahahaha I am... a soft, fragile, USELESS lesbian with too many feelings. That's what we've learned here today.
> 
> I really like these characters and really enjoyed writing this! This fic is complete as of now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
